O despertar
by ia emma
Summary: Todo feticeiro ganha seus poderes aos 18 anos mas um membro da tradicional família Cullen percebe que seus poderes começaram a despertar mais cedo e são diferentes de toda magia que conhece.Uma nova garota misteriosa e fria poderá ajuda-lo?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Perfis

**Edward:**

Idade: 16

Condição: humano

Família: Alice (Irmã mais nova), Emmett (Irmão mais velho), Carlisle (Pai), Esme (Mãe)

Passatempos: Acampar e ler

Físico: Cabelos loiros acastanhados e olhos verdes

Personalidade: Quieto, gosta de ficar em seu canto é bom aluno, educado, cativante, detalhista não deixa de prestar atenção em nada

Curiosidades: Gosta observar a lua e tem grande facilidade com literatura, Ajuda sua irmã com português

**Alice:**

Idade: 15 e meio (nunca esqueça o meio)

Condição: humana

Família: Emmett e Edward (Irmãos mais Velhos), Carlisle (Pai), Esme (Mãe)

Físico: Cabelos e olhos castanhos

Passatempos: Comprar, ouvir música e Fazer maquiagem

Personalidade: Saltitante contagia a tudo e a todos com sua alegria

Curiosidades: Gosta de matemática. Seus irmãos costumam chamá-la de Nice, mas Emmett costuma chamá-la de elfo, Pug, Duende, etc. Tem sonhos que prevêem o futuro

**Emmett:**

Idade: 17

Condição: Humano

Família: Alice e Edward (Irmãos mais Novos), Carlisle (Pai), Esme (Mãe)

Físico: Olhos castanhos e cabelos castanho claros, e é bastante forte

Personalidade: Atlético, adora praticar esportes, alegre, tem dificuldade com tarefas delicadas (como lavar louça, Esme que o diga)

Passatempos: Jogar bola, ir pra academia e ouvir Black Music

Curiosidades: É bom em ciências e português, porém esconde com medo de ser rotulado de nerd, não gosta de matemática, mas é ajudado por Alice.

**Isabella:**

Idade: 16(Aparentemente)

Condição: anjo

Elemento: Ar

Família: Seus pais já são falecidos, tem em Charlie seu tutor e professor a figura de um pai

Físico: Para ficar entre os humanos conserva seus cabelos e olhos castanhos, porém naturalmente tem os olhos azuis céu e cabelos pretos no meio das costas podendo evocar um par de assas

Personalidade: Discreta, observadora, sabe guardar segredos, é estudiosa sendo melhor em ciências.

Passatempos: Dançar, Jardinagem e observar os humanos

Curiosidades: Por ser um anjo tem uma graciosidade literalmente de outro mundo sendo cobiçada por muitos na escola inclusive por Edward e Emmett. Já foi casada, mas não teve filhos,seu marido foi assassinado por Jesebel o que fez com que seu coração se fechasse. Seus feitiços principais são do ar e da água

**Charlie:**

Idade: 38(aparentemente)

Condição: Anjo

Elemento: Água

Família: É tutor e protetor de Isabella desde que os pais dela morreram cuida dela como uma filha

Físico: Se conserva em sua forma natural, pois tem os cabelos negros e os olhos castanhos apenas mantendo suas assas escondidas

Personalidade: Sério, fechado, calmo e observador

Passatempos: Ensinar e ler

Curiosidades: Para os humanos se passa por pai de Isabella trabalha como médico no hospital de Forks, pois diz que gosta de estar perto dos humanos podendo ajudá-los. É um ótimo feiticeiro sendo mestre em feitiços do ar e da água

**Jesebel:**

Elemento: Trevas

Condição: anjo

Objetivos: Coletar todos os fragmentos do cristal dos elementos que ficam no coração dos anjos para poder controlar todos os seis elementos (água, terra, fogo, ar, luz e trevas).

Curiosidades: Era um anjo com poder de dominar as trevas que foi consumido por sua sede de poder. Matou muitos anjos para remover seus cristais inclusive os pais e o marido de Isabella

**Carlisle:**

Idade: 40

Condição: humano (feiticeiro)

Família: Casado com Esme e pai de Alice, Edward e Emmett

Elemento: Terra

Físico: Loiro com olhos verdes

Personalidade: É calmo e na maioria das vezes bastante equilibrado sendo Esme a única pessoa capaz de lhe tirar do sério

Passatempos: Ler, Viajar e Acampar

Curiosidades: É colega de Charlie no hospital. Está treinando Emmett com poderes de feiticeiros que despertam totalmente após o aniversário de 18 anos

**Esme:**

Idade: 39

Condição: humana (feiticeira)

Família: Casada com Carlisle e mãe de Alice, Edward e Emmett

Elemento: Luz

Físico: Cabelos e olhos castanhos

Personalidade: Alegre, dedicada e calma

Passatempos: Jardinagem, desenho e cozinhar

Curiosidades: É arquiteta em uma firma em Port Angels. Conheceu Carlisle em torneio de duelos de feiticeiros com quem disputou a final se sagrando campeã ela diz que se foi a única vez em o viu perder a calma.


	2. Chapter 5

Capitulo 1

Isabella pov's

_*fecha a porta chegando da escola*_

-Tédio, Tédio, Tédio! Não agüento mais os humanos Charlie eles são muito chatos

_*senta no sofá*_

-Bella, seja mais paciente você já foi um deles sabe que para eles o sobrenatural não passa de mito

-Sei disso Charlie, não estou pedindo para eles começarem a usar feitiços estou pedindo apenas algo diferente. Observo os humanos a quase 80 anos e é sempre a mesma coisa nasce aprende a andar e falar, depois vão para escola por volta dos 15 anos se acham os donos da razão se revoltam contra os pais então aos 24 encontram uma namorada especial casam tem filhos percebem que seus pais estavam certos e criam seus filhos que vão seguir o mesmo caminho.

-Bella, eles são assim mesmo tem medo do desconhecido, por exemplo, essa história de anjo, nos adotamos esse nome por conveniência, pois a única coisa que nos diferencia deles é nosso cristal elementar que nos permite controlar os elementos e não nos deixa envelhecer tanto que até o nosso despertar vivemos na terra como humanos comuns

- Ta bom, ta bom, assumo que a mediocridade não culpa deles, mas que eles poderiam ser um pouco mais curioso isso poderiam

- Bom deixando esse assunto de lado, vá deixar sua mala lá em cima e vamos para a floresta treinar hoje é lua cheia e devemos aproveitar a energia extra para treinar feitiços avançados

-certo, vai à frente que me encontro com você lá

- estou te esperando na clareira perto do penhasco

*desaparece com sopro de vento*


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Edward pov's

_*batidas na porta*_

- Eeedward!

-Que foi Alice?

-Tira o encantamento da porta, me deixa entrar _-sussurrando-_

_*Abre a porta e a puxa para dentro*_

-Ta louca de falar isso aqui em casa Alice? Papai e mamãe endoidam se descobrem que meus poderes começaram a despertar mais cedo.

-Por que você diz isso? Eu tenho meus sonhos desde os 9 anos de idade quando previ meu presente de aniversário

-Não é mesma coisa anã

-Não me chama de anã!

- Nice, você nasceu com esse dom ele precisava apenas amadurecer. Eu tenho os poderes comuns de um feiticeiro e alem disso ainda quero um pouco de paz até meus 17 anos eu tenho visito como papai é rigoroso no treino.

-Você é muito neurótico com isso o que papai poderia fazer de tão terrível assim?

- Você não pode falar nada, nunca assistiu um treino de batalha dele e do Emmett, digamos que ele libera os poderes de uma forma que só a pressão é capaz de causar mal estar

-Duvido que papai possa ser tão severo assim

_*batidas na porta*_

-Fala Emmett (Alice e Edward)

- Posso entrar?

-Depende o que eu ganho?

- Eu não abro a porta com um feitiço

(pensamento Edward)-"como se eu não pudesse impedir"

-Entra Emmett

_*Abre a porta e entra mancando*_

-Nossa Edward. Vejo o que você quis dizer sobre o papai

-O que você disse a ela Edward?_*senta cansado na cama do irmão*_

-Apenas que papai pode ser rigoroso _*olha o irmão de cima a baixo*_nos treinos. E você não tomou a poção restauradora que a mamãe fez pra você?

- Você disse de modo muito suave._*Suspiro*_ E não ainda não tomei, acabei de chegar do treino

-Vai logo então Emmett deve estar doendo muito

- Já vou Nice, só vim avisar que mamãe vai até a Floresta de Prata colher algumas plantas para poções e pediu para perguntar se você quer ir junto

-Legal! Vou sim diga e ela que eu já desço

_-_Tá, digo e até amanha vou tomar minha poção e dormir

-Até amanha (Alice e Edward)

_*Sai e fecha porta*_

-Dá até medo do papai vendo o estado do Emmett não é?

-Eu te disse que ele é diferente no treino, mas nunca seria capaz de nos machucar seriamente não precisa ter medo afinal ele é nosso pai

-Você tem razão Ed, a propósito você vai dormir hoje à noite?

-Nice, você sabe que eu não consigo dormir durante a lua cheia desde que meus poderes começaram a despertar no ano passado

-Então, o que vai ficar fazendo?

-Ainda não sei... Talvez eu fique lendo um pouco ou deixe uma cópia aqui na cama e sai para dar uma volta por ai, à cidade fica incrivelmente fascinante sob a luz do luar

- Ai... Que Inveja Edward. Você é só um ano mais velho que eu e já sabe esconder a aura, criar uma copia de si mesmo e ficar invisível

-Você fala como se não fosse se divertir hoje também com a mamãe na Floresta de Prata

- Tem razão adoro ir à floresta nessa época do ano que as flores estão desabrochando...

- Ta, tá, agora sai do meu quarto anã, que a mamãe deve estar te esperando lá embaixo e você sabe que ela odeia perder abertura principal do portal _*Empurrando ela para fora do quarto*_

_-_Edward! Não precisa me lembrar. E... Aproveite bem à noite –_sussurrando-_

-Tchau Alice _*Revirando os olhos*_

_* Fecha a porta*_

_*vai até a estante e pega um livro*_

_-__Seres que vagam sobre a terra_, tenho sentido uma energia estranha nos arredores da cidade talvez eu vá dar uma dar uma olhada hoje à noite, mas primeiro devo saber com que estou lidando

*_senta na cama e abre o livro*_

_Índice_

_Fadas _

_Feiticeiros_

_Anjos_

_Elfos_

_Gnomos_

_Pg. 10 - A fada é um ser fantástico que protege os seres humanos ou intervêm magicamente em seus destinos. Surge nas situações de perigo. Sua forma é de uma linda mulher. Sua aparição é súbita..._

- Não serve, não é o que eu estou procurando, essa presença é muito mais marcante que de uma fada

_Pg. 26 - Não se sabe ao certo a origem dos feiticeiros porem imagina-se que tenham sua origem em anjos que se apaixonaram por humanos e passaram a viver na terra. Isso explicaria o porquê de os feiticeiros serem capazes de controlar os elementos mesmo sem ter um fragmento do cristal elementar em seus corações são capazes de controlar a terra e o fogo por apresentarem maior compatibilidade com o elemento_

_-_Hum... pode até ser um feiticeiro mas se fosse já teria se apresentado ao meu pai ao a minha mãe pois eles são os feiticeiros lideres dessa região. 

_Pg. 47 - Os anjos são seres semelhantes aos humanos ganham esse nome por causa dos contos da bíblia que os colocam como guerreiros que farão de tudo para proteger os humanos muito semelhantes às fadas porem ao contrario do imaginário humano eles são enviados a terra pelo conselho dos anjos para cumprir missões na terra podendo proteger os humanos durante elas são capazes de ocultar suas assas e tomar forma de humanos quando querem investir algo. Sua magia vem dos elementos, quando estão em sua natural tem uma beleza capaz de encantar qualquer ser. São fortemente afetados pela Lua podendo utilizar sua força para tornar mais forte seus encantamentos _

- Realmente é muito provável que seja um anjo mas se fosse por que apenas eu senti a presença de sua magia todos aqui de casa são tão sensíveis quanto eu. Acho que o melhor a fazer é investigar

_*Abre a porta e escuta atentamente os sons da casa*_

- Que bom Emmett já foi dormir Pai foi até a biblioteca do conselho e mamãe e Alice não devem voltar antes das 4 da manha.

_*Pula a janela a cai graciosamente no jardim *_

-(pensamento) sorte que eu prestei atenção na aula do Emmett de luta senão podia ter me machucado na queda. Agora acho que vou para a floresta a presença lá está muito mais forte que nos outros lugares

*_estala os dedos e aparece perto da clareira do penhasco*_

-(pensamento) ainda bem que Alice não descobriu que eu já sei me transportar de um lugar para o outro

_* anda um pouco até a clareira e de repente para fascinado com sua visão um anjo com longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis um com um vestido negro de mangas compridas que ia que ia até os joelhos contrastando perfeitamente com sua pele branquíssima e ainda com um lindo par de assas brancas em suas costas *_

_- _ela é linda e parece até que já a vi em algum lugar...

- revele-se ser que se esconde nas sombras

- mas o que ela está fazendo?

_* que ele fosse capaz de perceber estava preso em uma arvore pelos pulsos e tornozelos por grosso anéis de gelo o anjo se aproximava vagarosamente com a expressão vazia e os olhos brilhado de forma ameaçadora* _


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Bella pov's

-(pensamento bella )é melhor e ir lá no quarto deixar minha mala e ir treinar para me distrair um pouco

-_Angellus!_

_*Retoma sua forma natural *_

_-_nossa, minhas assas estão até endurecidas de tanto tempo que eu não as uso

-_averto ut of lux lucis!_

_*fica invisível e senta no parapeito da janela*_

_-_já esta na hora deu eu ir Charlie odeia ficar me esperando

*_pula da janela e voa graciosamente até a clareira do penhasco Charlie já estava__esticando suas assas, pois também fazia tempo que não as usava*_

_-_Charlie!

-Nossa Bella, vejo que já está mais animada

- Você sabe que eu adoro praticar magia principalmente durante a lua cheia

-Então direto ao assunto... Vamos começar com um pouco de teoria

- Ah... Charlie

-Vamos Bella é necessário aprender a teoria para controlar magia de forma certeira. Recite o teorema dos feitiços do ar

-Os feitiços do ar podem manipular toda e qualquer substancia em sua forma gasosa criando formas de lanças ou laminas até mesmo usando para aprisionar. Entram também na categoria de feitiços do ar os feitiços de manipulação mental

-Me impressionou Bella você andou estudando não é?

-Realmente andei lendo alguns livros

- Certo, Agora vamos a pratica primeiro manipular a água atmosférica para transformá-la em vamos fazendo-a assumir a forma de lamina.

-tudo bem, Elementos naturais concedam-me seus poderes permitam-me manipular-vos 

_* um circulo mágico forma em baixo de seus pés os olhos se iluminam a densidade de poder no ar aumenta sensivelmente*_

- Você está controlando seus poderes muito agora espere um pouco para eu criar um alvo para você

*Estala os dedos e uma enorme estaca de pedra aparece de frente para o penhasco*

-Nossa Charlie, pensei que você só fizesse feitiços da água e do ar

- Eu sou mestre em feitiços do ar e da água, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não saiba fazer alguma coisa com terra e água. Agora comece o treino antes que seu poder oscile

-_aqua nidor laminated!_

_*o vapor se condensa tomando a forma de lua meia lua que atinge a estaca, porém sem fazer nenhuma marca *_

_-_Bella se concentre melhor para que sua lamina fique mais afiada, Veja

*_ Evoca sua magia, os olhos se iluminam e o circulo se forma*_

-_aqua nidor laminated!_

_* a lamina se forma atingindo a estaca partindo-a em dois*_

_-_A... Charlie competir com você é covardia

-Bella, você tem potencial para se tornar uma mestra extremamente poderosa

- Charlie eu só comecei a treinar há trinta anos você e todos os outros mestres têm pelo menos 100 anos de pratica

- Admito que você treina a muito pouco tempo mas o progresso que você fez nesse tempo é fantástico

-Motivo não falta não é mesmo Charlie? _(voz triste )_

- Realmente... Você já passou pro muitos sofrimentos primeiro seus pais e depois Hélios

- Foi por causa dele que resolvi me tornar uma guerreira afinal ele morreu me protegendo de Jessebel

-Bom... Vamos treinar bella ficar remoendo o passado não faz bem a ninguém vamos treinar luta com espada

-Você esta certo vamos treinar as lagrimas não trazem ninguém de volta

_-chalybs elementum!(Bella e Charlie)_

_*Espadas do mais puro gelo aparecem em suas mãos *_

_-_Vamos Bella você começa

- Se prepare eu andei treinando

_*algumas horas depois *_

-Muito bom Bella já chega por hoje vamos apenas restaurar aqui e vamos para casa tomar um banho por que você tem escola e eu vou ficar de plantão no hospital hoje na noite

-pode ir Charlie eu me encontro com você em casa pode deixar que eu arrumo as coisa por aqui

-Não Bella eu também baguncei bastante aqui vamos arrumar juntos

- não Charlie você esta mais cansado que eu alem disso ainda vai trabalhar a noite inteira deixa que eu faço a limpeza

-Tudo bem, vou te esperar lá em casa pra te levar para a escola

-Até mais tarde

-Até,_ averto ut of lux lucis!_

* _Fica invisível e levanta vôo_*

-(pensamento) Vamos lá

_*anda em direção as estacas de gelo que haviam sobrado da batalha*_

_-roto civitas of abhinc _

_*uma luz azulada sai de sua mão e as estacas de gelo derretem sendo rapidamente absorvidas pelo solo*_

_- _Está mais fácil do que eu pensei ainda tenho um tempo para descansar antes de ir para casa

_*senta de frente para o penhasco, porém sente uma presença estranha atrás de si*_

-Revele-se ser que se esconde as sombras, _carcer of glacies!_

_*Aproximou-se devagar para ver quem a estava espiando, os olhos brilhando por causa do feitiço recente, porem quando chegou mais perto percebeu que era apenas um garoto com não mais que 17 anos que havia si do capturado facilmente por seus anéis de gelo*_

- Quem é você ?

-você estava me espiando e ainda pergunta?

- eu não estava espiando penas senti uma presença mágica forte a vim ver investigar. Agora dá pra me soltar daqui?

-Claro, _terminus of annuls rapture _

*_Os anéis derretem e o garoto cai graciosamente no chão*_

_- Pode dizer seu nome agora?_

_-(pensamento Bella) "se eu digo meu nome para ele capaz dele descobrir meu disfarce "_

-Pode me chamar de Sabrina e você é?

- Sou Edward Cullen, mas o que você estava fazendo aqui?

-Eu estava treinando um pouco e você?

_-_Bem e estava sem sono então resolvi dar uma volta senti uma energia estranha e vim para Ca

-Você me surpreendeu não imaginava que estive na rua tão tarde

-Quem me assuntou foi você com os olhos brilhando daquele jeito

-Meus olhos brilham quando eu uso feitiços é natural

-Você é um anjo não é?

-Se você quiser me chamar assim... E você é um feiticeiro, mas é tão novo quanto anos você tem?

-tenho dezesseis anos por quê?

-Digamos que eu sei um pouco sobre feiticeiros

-Você deve estar falando da idade do despertar né?

- É, seus poderes ainda são muito suaves de serem sentidos mas estão ai *aponta para o garoto* de qualquer jeito

-Eu também não sei a razão de eu ter meus poderes antes dos 18 anos e...*olha o relógio* droga já são 3: 40 logo meus pais vão chegar em casa

-Tem hora para voltar para casa é Feiticeiro? *risonha*

-meu nome é Edward e sim tenho que voltar pra casa antes dos meus pais

- Também tenho que ir

*se prepara para ficar invisível*

-espero um pouco

-que foi?

-Vou vê-la de novo Sabrina?

-quem sabe eu costumo vir aqui pra treinar talvez acabemos nos esbarrando

-É quem sabe _averto ut of lux lucis!_

_* abre as assa a vai para casa*_


	5. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

*_uma semana antes*_

-Emmett você é ridículo sabia?

-Não enche Edward

-To falando sério todo dia você da em cima da Isabella e da Ângela e todo dia elas te rejeitam é patético

-Você fala como se conseguisse fazer melhor

-Quer apostar que eu consigo conquistar a Isabella coração de gelo

-Duvido

-Seu erro é que você tenta se impor a elas você deve entrar no mundo delas

-E o que você vai fazer? se vestir de mulher e entrar para a "turma"

-Não sua besta... Eu tenho um plano e cedo ou tarde você vai descobrir

*_noite de ontem*_

-(pensamento Edward) como aquele anjo era lindo tão gracioso acho que vou voltar aqui mais vezes agora vou para casa logo é hora da escola

_*estala os dedos e aparece embaixo da sacada do seu quarto*_

_-_(Pensamento) Nem posso aparecer dentro do meu quarto senão o papai vai detectar a mágica e já era meu disfarce

*_por uma escada que estava encostada na parede*_

-(Pensamento)é melhor que quando a mamãe voltar com a Alice eu esteja pelo menos deitado

*_Encosta a mão na testa de sua copia que estava deitada na cama que desaparece em um feixe de luz_ *

-Edward! Chegamos

-Alice não grite assim, seus irmãos ainda devem estar dormindo

-Desculpa mãe

-Bom Dia Alice, Bom dia mãe

-Bom Dia Edward

-Bom Dia Filho

-_*bocejo* _e como foi lá na floresta?

-Maravilhoso conseguimos achar tudo o que precisávamos e você dormiu bem?

- Muito bem

-Agora é melhor vocês irem se trocar daqui a pouco tem escola e acordem seu irmão, por favor,

_*Sobem a escada*_

-Edward

-Fala Alice

-Como sua noite?

-como te disse ontem fui dar uma volta para investigar

-E você encontrou alguma coisa?

-Isso é só da minha conta não acha Alice?

-Chato _*mostra a língua*_

-agora vai se trocar que eu acordo o Emmett

_*bate na porta*_

_-_Acorda Emmett

-Ta, já vai, já vai.

_*quinze minutos depois*_

-Meninos, desçam para a escola

-deixa só eu ver as aulas de hoje

Matemática

Literatura

Física

Filosofia

Historia

Geografia

-(pensamento) pelo menos tem literatura

-Desce logo Edward

-Ta bom

*_desce até a sala a pega a mochila*_

-Meninos eu vou mais cedo para firma hoje querem carona para a escola?

-Claro (Todos)

_*Chegando à escola Edward e Alice vão cada um para sua sala e Emmett chega alguns minutos depois_

-Que cara é essa Emmett? Tomou outro fora?

-Não fala nada Edward que eu ainda não vi seu "plano maravilhoso" em ação

-Vou começar hoje, não precisam me esperar para ir pra casa depois da escola

_*algumas horas depois*_

-Tchau Edward

-Tchau Nice Até a noite

_*Atravessa o pátio até a escola Tango Fire*_

-Bom dia meu nome é Edward Cullen vim pra minha primeira aula

-Bem vindo vamos apenas conferir seu nível que eu o acompanharei a sua sala

-Obrigado

_*a recepcionista digita os dados e imprime uma ficha*_

_-_Um... Muito bom, nível avançado por favor me acompanhe

-Professora Raquel esse é seu novo aluno Edward Cullen

-Muito prazer Edward, ouvi falar muito de você dizem que seu teste foi surpreendente

-Obrigado

-Espere aqui fora um pouquinho que eu já te chamo

_*A professora entra na sala fechando a porta*_

_-_Turma gostaria de apresentar nosso novo aluno_*Edward entra na sala* _Edward Cullen

-Agora vamos começar o ensaio Edward venha aqui, por favor,

-Bella como o Guilherme foi para a faculdade você está sem par. Sendo assim você poderia fazer par com o Edward?

-Claro, Professora

_*A professora se afasta*_

-Muito prazer meu nome é Isabella bem vindo ao curso

-Meu nome é Edward o prazer é meu

-Vamos lá turma vamos começar com uma apresentação par a par assim eu posso ver se vocês estão bem entrosados com seus parceiros. Todos sentados na parede ali no fundo, por favor.

-Quem quer ir primeiro?_ *silencio*_Certo vamos começar pelo novato Edward e Bella a frente

-(pensamento Edward)Vamos ver se eu consigo impressionar um pouco ela

-Vamos dançar?

-Vamos

_*Se levantam e vão para frente da classe*_

_-_Assumam suas posições meninos

(.com/watch?v=72U1OjfaPBI&feature=related ouçam enquanto lêem o próximo trecho, mas quem quiser assistir o vídeo ele é muito lindo)

-(Pensamento Edward) A musica começou e de repente estávamos deslizando pelo salão ela aceitava meus passos com perfeição, e se movia de modo preciso sempre certa de seus passos seu corpo era tão macio e sedutor, seu perfume era enlouquecedor, parecia que éramos feitos sob medida um para o outro nos corpos se enlaçavam a cada novo passo. Suas pernas se entrelaçavam com as minhas sem causar sequer um desequilíbrio. A melodia nos acompanhava como se fossemos parte dela. Aproveitávamos todo espaço ao nosso redor. Quando olhei em seus olhos seu olhar era tão hipnotizante e profundo que chegava criar imagens vagas em minha mente me levando a um lugar distante, a luz da lua, um anel de safira, o som do bater de assas, um anjo de cabelos loiros e olhos verde oliva, um beijo e um toque quente e reconfortante. A música se aproximava do fim inclinei seu corpo levando-a quase ao chão nossos lábios quase se tocando ficamos assim por alguns segundos. Foi quando o som dos aplausos me trouxe de volta a realidade

-Maravilhoso, essa foi uma das melhores exibições que eu já vi. A intensidade de seus passos e a paixão nos seus olhos foi fantástica.

_*sentam-se perto dos outros para assistir os próximos pares até o fim da aula*_

_*Depois da aula todos estavam reunidos no salão* _

-Edward

-Fala Isabella

-Pode me chamar de Bella e obrigado pela dança

-De Nada Bella

*_Ela se afasta e vai em direção a porta*_

_-Bella! _

_-_Oi

-Também adorei dançar com você


	6. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Edward pov's

-(pensamento) O Emmett vai querer me matar quando eu contar que dancei com a Bella Swan hoje

_*Abre a porta de casa*_

_-_Oi Edward, onde você estava?

-Oi Nice eu estava na aula

-E como foi la?

-Foi interessante...

-Sei, sei, conheço essa sua cara eu acho que a sua dança com a Isabella Swan que foi interessante.

-Sério eu odeio as suas visões

-Não posso fazer nada eu vejo o futuro daqueles que eu amo

-Vou Entender isso como um elogio

_*Sobe a escada e bate na porta de Emmett*_

_-O_ que você quer, Pug?

-Eu vim trazer informações da Isabella Swan mas já que você não quer saber eu já vou indo...

-Edward? É você?

-Não toupeira é a vovó claro que sou eu

-entra

-Só vim para te matar um pouco de ódio

-o que você quer dizer?

-eu entrei para uma escola de dança

-e...

-Eu sou o par de Isabella Swan

-E ela te deu quantos foras?

-Na verdade ela disse que gostou de dançar comigo

-Não Acredito

-Por que eu mentiria

-Você é muito sortudo

-Obrigado, Obrigado

_*Sai e vai para seu quarto*_

_-_Vou ouvir um pouco de música para o tempo passar um pouco depois acho que vou dar uma volta pela clareira do penhasco

_*Algum tempo depois* _

_-Acho que já vou sair_

_*Levanta da cama estala os dedos e uma cópia aparece ali*_

_-_Acho que o Emmett tem razão sobre a minha sorte é um milagre que nem o papai nem a mamãe tenham sentido meus poderes até hoje

_*Pula a janela a cai graciosamente no jardim. Estala os dedos e aparece perto da clareira do penhasco*_

_-_Espiando de novo Edward?

-Como sabia que era eu Sabrina?

-Simples você não sabe esconder sua presença quando você chega perto é como se chegasse gritando

-Falando desse jeito parece até que eu tenho tanto poder assim

-Mas você tem por isso que é tão fácil de senti-lo

-Falando nisso será que eu poderia conversar com você?

-Fala

-Eu estava pensando se você poderia me treinar por mais que nossos poderes sejam diferentes acho que você poderia me ensinar como pelo menos esconder minha aura

-Claro que eu ajudo, mas de quem você quer manter sua aura escondida?

-Dos meus pais, não quero que eles descubram que eu já tenho meus poderes não quero que eles saibam que meus poderes são diferentes

-Entendo, mas você está certa seus poderes ressonam de um jeito totalmente diferente porem já vou avisando que não vou dar moleza vou fazer pior que meu professor

-Professor? Pensei que você já fosse completamente formada

-e sou tanto que sou agente do conselho e executo missões em muitos mundos diferentes e estou treinando para me tornar uma agente de elite

-nossa, mas porque você está me contando tudo isso? _*desconfiado*_

-Eu posso ter te encontrado só duas vezes, mas sei que você não ira contar para ninguém por que: Ninguém acreditaria em você e se você mantiver meus segredos eu guardo o seu

-Concordo

-(pensamento Edward) Como se eu tivesse opção

-Vamos começar? Primeiro você precisa me dizer seu elemento

-Eu não sei meu elemento principal ainda*_Cabisbaixo*_

_-*Suspiro*_ Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei. Sente aqui do meu lado feche os olhos e deixe sua mente se esvaziar e sinta que seu corpo é totalmente preenchido pelo seu poder e me diga o que você sente

_-*Fecha os olho e sente seu poder tomar conta de todo seu corpo e se sente totalmente desligado do mundo exterior*_ Eu... Sinto uma brisa em meu rosto... Sinto-me livre e leve

-Parece que seu elemento é o ar isso facilita muito as coisas já que o mesmo elemento que eu. Vamos começar pelo mais simples a ocultação da aura

-Certo

-A repressão da aura é o contrario da meditação enquanto na meditação você deve deixar seu poder se expandir ao Maximo para que nos desliguemos do mundo exterior na repressão devemos reprimir o poder até que não seja possível senti-lo

-Como devo fazer?

-Sinta o poder se transformar em uma esfera dentro de seu peito e reprima ao quanto for possível quanto sentir que está pequeno coloque-o dentro do seu coração e já aviso que isso pode doer e incomodar um pouco

-Certo _*Fecha os olhos e se concentra. De repente começa a sentir como se um calor o estivesse abandonado aos pouco. Primeiro nas pontas dos dedos chegando aos cotovelos e joelhos passando por seu ventre até que se concentra em seu peito um pouco depois toma a forma de uma esfera e começa a penetrar em seu coração causando pontadas incomodas por todo seu corpo *_

_-_Você está bem Edward?

-*abre os olhos*Estou por quê?

- Por que você conseguiu quase não sinto seu poder. Foi perfeito

-Por que esse espanto?

-O meu ultimo aprendiz desmaiou quando tentou a repressão pela primeira vez

-Você já treinou outros feiticeiros?

-Uma vez só, mas era um casso extremamente especial

-Por quê?

-Você sabe como nasce um anjo Edward?

-Não

-Normalmente nascemos de descendências longas de anjos

-O que isso tem haver?

-Tem tudo haver, pois existe outra forma de um anjo nascer

-Qual?

-Quando um anjo morre pela trepadeira do abismo sua magia é completamente extinta porem se ele é morto através de um feitiço e se seu cristal elementar não for capturado ele se torna um raio de luz que acaba no coração de um humano qualquer ficando esse conhecido como anjo novo mas isso é extremamente raro de acontecer

-Nossa e o seu aprendiz era um anjo novo?

-Era, e você como se sente?

-Estou bem, mas agora voltando a sua história o que é trepadeira do abismo?

-É uma planta que nasce somente se regada por sangue de anjo e se desenvolve apenas se absorver todo o poder de um anjo

-Nossa, por que vocês não destroem essa planta por completo se ela é tão perigosa assim?

-Qualquer feitiço que lancemos nela apenas serve para deixá-la mais forte por isso simplesmente tentamos manter a maior possível delas.

-A...(pensamento) e eu pensando que o mundo dos anjos era fácil

-Bom, vamos voltar ao seu treinamento me diga o que você sabe sobre os 6 fundamentos da magia ?

-Sei que existem feitiços da Água, Ar, Trevas, Luz, Fogo, e Terra

-Muito Bom e quais são regidos pela Lua e Quais são regidos pelo Sol?

-Água, Ar e Trevas são regidos pela lua e Fogo, Terra e Luz são regidas pelo Sol

-Você já foi à biblioteca do conselho não é?

-Sim, meu pai me leva junto com ele de vez em quando, por quê?

-Você tem uma ótima base teórica já deve ter estudado um pouco de teoria pelo menos uma vez

-(Pensamento Edward) Nossa como ela é parecida com a Bella

-É eu sempre gostei de estudar sobre magia, eu gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa

-O que?

-Você conhece Isabella Swan?

-N... Não por quê?

-Por nada é que vocês são parecidas suas vozes e seus jeitos de andar são muito semelhantes sabe quando olho pra você ela me vem à cabeça não sei por que

-Também não sei, mas eu gostaria de conhecer essa garota qualquer dia

-Acho melhor não ela é uma humana normal acho que não está acostumada com o mundo místico

-(pensamento Bella) Você nem noção do quanto

-É melhor não envolver humanos mesmo nisso. Mas de onde você conhece a Isabella

Swan?

-Ela é da minha classe de dança

-Você dança?

-Danço tango e você dança alguma coisa?

-Não eu sou uma negação na dança me tranço nas minhas próprias pernas

-A Isabella é a melhor dançarina que eu já vi na minha vida inteira ela é certeira, confiante e tem uma habilidade fora do comum alem de ser encantadora e graciosa

-Ela realmente deve ser fantástica

-É meio tarde acho que vou para casa

-É melhor mesmo antes que seus pais dêem por sua falta

-Eu posso vir amanha para treinarmos?

-Podemos treinar todo dia se você quiser só durante a lua nova que não, afinal preciso dormir um pouco também

-Você só dorme durante a lua nova?

-é por quê?

-Por nada. É melhor eu ir para casa, até amanha

-Ate

_*Estala os dedos e aparece em frente de casa *_

-(Pensamento) Não tenho nada melhor para fazer acho que vou estudar um pouco

*_Sobe até o quarto vai até estante e pega o livro __os seis elementos*_

Água

É simbolizado pelo triângulo com a ponta voltada para baixo.

Quase todos os rituais mágicos são realizados na presença deste elemento, geralmente utilizando-se um rio, lago ou mar,as cerimônias são realizadas em campo aberto.

A água tem alguns poderes especiais, sendo um dos seis elementos básicos da natureza. é um dos tres elementos,da lua em conjunto com as trevas,e o ar.

Possui características opostas às do fogo, como o frio e a retraçã também, dois pólos

Pólo positivo (+): construtivo, doador de vida, nutriente e preservador;

Pólo negativo (-): desagregador, fermentador, decompositor e dissipador.

Trevas

Lida com a escuridão e com a noite ao contrário da crença popular o dominio desse elemente não leva a maldade em si todos os elementos podem levar a escuridão se seu dominador tem muitas magoas e sede de vingança e poder dentro de si

Ar

Resposavel pelo equilíbrio (neutralização) entre os efeitos passivo e ativo do fogo e da água. Como um intermediário, o princípio do ar herda do fogo o calor, e da água a umidade. Essas características conferem ao princípio aéreo, também, duas polaridades: a positiva (de doação da vida) e a negativa (exterminadora).

Os feiticeiros podem ser leves como uma brisa ou violentos e intempestivos como um tornado, depende de como você lida com eles. Eles podem ser muito tranqüilos

-(pensamento)isso é mesmo a cara da Sabrina mas não acho que ela seria capaz de ser violenta afinal ela é tão refinada, calma, serena, bonita, encantadora, doce, misteriosa e ....

-Edward, acorde está na hora da aula

*_Finge voz sonolenta*_

-Estou indo Mãe

_*Toma um banho se troca e desce para tomar café*_

-Bom Dia

-(Todos)Bom Dia

*_Senta-se na mesa *_

-Edward eu gostaria de falar como você

-Fala Pai

-Sua irmã teve uma visão esta noite com você treinando com um anjo em uma colina então gostaria de perguntar se seus poderes já se manifestaram de alguma maneira

-Não Pai minha magia não deu sinal de vida ainda

-Certo mas por favor qualquer me avise

-Sim Pai

-Meninos, está na hora de vocês irem para escola

-Ta, mãe

_*Chegando na escola*_

-Emmett

-Que foi Edward?

-Tenho certeza que hoje eu consigo um beijo da Swan

-Duvido

-espera só ate depois da aula de dança

-Tá, tá, tá

_*o dia se passou rapidamente e antes que fosse possível perceber já estava na hora da aula de dança*_

-Oi Bella

-Oi Edward tudo bem?

-Tudo e com você

-Tudo

-Bom dia meninos hoje faremos alguns exercícios individuais de alongamento

-Certo (todos)

_*os alunos se espalham pela classe (Edward vai para o lado de Bella) *_

-Bella

-Fala

-Quer ir dar um passeio depois da uma?

-Hum....Porque não

-Que bom o que você acha de irmos ate a floresta?

-Pode se

_*Depois da aula*_

-Vamos?

-Vamos

*_andam até a floresta *_

-Me conta um pouco de você Bella

-Bom Eu morei na França até os meus 14 anos quando meus pais morreram então conheci Charlie meu tutor ele foi contratado pelo hospital daqui e no ano passado então nos mudados para cá

-Nossa que legal eu nunca saí dos EUA

-E você o que você gosta de fazer

-A... Eu gosto de astronomia e de natureza

_*Sentam-se em uma campina e Edward segura a mão de Bella*_

_-_Sabe Bella desde que eu te conheci eu quero te dizer isso você é linda

-Edward

_*Se aproximam para dar um beijo *_

-Ora, ora, ora, Que cena mais comovente belinha

_*Quando se viram um anjo com olhos, cabelos e assas negras os observava com um olhar assasino* _


	7. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Bella pov's

-Acho vou descansar um pouco antes de ir para a escola

_*Desce a escada até o jardim*_

-(pensamento) Vou ver como estão minhas plantas faz um tempinho que eu não venho até a estufa

_*entra na estufa *_

_Fora: Dentro: _

_*Olha em volta com um olhar risonho*_

-(pensamento) Adoro magia se eu dependesse do tamanho real dessa estufa eu não conseguiria cultivar quase nada. Bom, mas agora vamos lá preciso podar as folhas doentes e colocar o estrato de crescimento

*_Algum tempo depois*_

_-_(pensamento) Acho que eu vou dar uma chance ao Edward afinal ele ta caidinho por mim. Eu ando muito ligada nos treinos isso vai servir para me divertir um pouco e o Edward não é feio... e ele fica tão fofo quando fica se achando "O conquistador arrasador de corações" realmente isso vai ser divertido

_*olha o relógio*_

-Aff... Já são 07h30min tenho que ir me arrumar para ir a escola

_*Chegando à escola*_

-Oi Ângela

-Oi Bella tudo bem

-Tudo e com você?

-tudo

-Que estranho o Emmett não veio falar com agente ainda

-Que pena eu estava precisando rir

-É, eu também

- Agora... Bella o que foi aquilo ontem na aula de dança?

-Oras, eu estava Querendo me distrair um pouco

-Eu acho que você está é caidinha por ele

-Não vou dizer para você que ele não é bonito

-Eu sabia... Então quer dizer que você encontrou alguém a sua altura

-Não é questão de estar ou não a altura apenas que eu estava entediada alem de ser possível ter um papo inteligente com ele.

_*O dia passou depressa e antes que se percebesse estava na hora da aula de dança*_

-Vamos Ang

-Já vou já vou como você está ansiosa hoje

- É que hoje eu vou ganhar um beijo do Edward eu tenho certeza

-Você é tão sortuda e ao mesmo tempo é tão convencida

-Eu não sou convencida sou segura de mim mesma

-Só você mesmo Bella

-você sabe alguma coisa da Gabriela ?

-Parece que ela pegou catapora e vai ter que ficar de quarentena em casa

-Que pena então ela não vai nem se apresentar já que vai perder muitos ensaios

-É

- Oi Bella

-Oi Edward tudo bem?

-Tchau, Bella

-Tchau Ang

- Tudo e com você

-Tudo

-Bom dia meninos hoje faremos alguns exercícios individuais de alongamento

-Certo (todos)

_*os alunos se espalham pela classe (Edward vai para o lado de Bella) *_

-Bella

-Fala

-Quer ir dar um passeio depois da uma?

-Hum....Porque não

-Que bom o que você acha de irmos ate a floresta?

-(pensamento) Eu sabia, nunca duvide que mim Angela

-Pode ser

_*Depois da aula*_

-Vamos?

-Vamos

*_andam até a floresta *_

-Me conta um pouco de você Bella

-(pensamento) Tenho que ser bastante cautelosa

-Bom. Eu morei na França até os meus 14 anos quando meus pais morreram então conheci Charlie meu tutor ele foi contratado pelo hospital daqui e no ano passado então nos mudados para cá

-Nossa que legal eu nunca saí dos EUA

-E você o que você gosta de fazer

-A... Eu gosto de astronomia e de natureza

_*Sentam-se em uma campina e Edward segura a mão de Bella*_

_-_Sabe Bella desde que eu te conheci eu quero te dizer isso você é linda

-Edward

_*Se aproximam para dar um beijo *_

-Ora, ora, ora, Que cena mais comovente belinha

_*Quando se viram um anjo com olhos, cabelos e assas negras os observava com um olhar assassino*_

Jesebel

_*Bella se levanta rapidamente ficando na frente d Edward como se o protegesse*_

_-O_ que você está fazendo aqui Jesebel !?

-Nossa belinha só vim matar e saudade de você, mas vejo que está ocupada agora

_*Olha para Edward com um sorriso sádico*_

-O que está acontecendo Bella?

-Agora não Edward fique para traz, por favor,

-Que bonitinho protegendo o anjo novo belinha?

-Seu... Você vai ver só._ Angellus! Aer ensis!_

_*Duas laminas de ar se formam e vão em direção a Jesebel chegando a lhe arranhar os braços*_

_-N_ossa Belinha vejo que andou treinando mais dessa vez eu vou embora parece que você tem outros problemas maiores

_*Desaparece*_

-Essa não Edward...

-O que está acontecendo Bella você é o anjo que eu encontrava a clareira do penhasco todo esse tempo?

-É, eu não queria que você descobrisse a verdade dessa forma

-E aquele anjo quem era seu poder era tão grande que eu mal consegui me mexer e por que ela me chamou de anjo novo....?

-Calma uma pergunta de cada vez eu prometo que vou lhe responder todas

-Assim espero pode começar me explicando quem era aquele anjo negro

-O nome dela é Jesebel e ela é um anjo corrompido

-E qual a sua ligação com ela?

-Bom é uma história meio longa

-Ainda é cedo temos muito tempo

-Certo para isso eu vou ter que te contar minha história

-Então quer dizer que o que você me contou antes era uma mentira?

-Não tudo apenas o final eu realmente nasci na França mais especificamente em Lyon e como todo anjo era para eu ser criada na Terra até os 17 anos quando meus poderes despertariam por completo porém quando eu tinha 10 anos Jesebel atacou minha casa, matou meus pais, roubou seus cristais e me levou como prisioneira para me matar e roubar meu cristal assim que ele começasse a resplandecer. Eu vivia dentro de uma cela semelhante a uma gaiola de pássaros com um anel de ferro em minha perna depois que meus morreram eu cai na mais profunda tristeza e me fechei dentro de mim, mas mesmo nesse estado eu conseguia sentir meu poder crescer bem devagar então depois do meu aniversário de 17 anos anos na lua cheia eu estava forte suficiente para conseguir fugir, foi quando eu mudei de aparencia e usei minhas assas pela primeira vez. Após fugir deixei meus poderes me guiarem então fui para em Filários a terra dos anjos lá Charlie me encontrou e me ajudou. eu estava em uma depressão pronfunda alem de não saber controlar direito meus poderes por que não havia sido treinada adequadamente por isso não podia sair muito de casa para não machucar ninguem. Demorou quase 4 anos para que eu voltasse ao normal. Charlie era professor da Academia Haley por isso eu fui para lá para terminar meu treinamento junto com outros anjos da minha idade. O treinamento de um anjo é muito longo a academia tem 12 anos ao todo quando nos formamos todos na nossa turma estavam com 33 anos mas não que isso fizesse diferença já que não envelhecemos 2 anos depois eu me casei com meu namorado e colega de turma Hélios. Ficamos casados 28 anos, mas não tivemos filhos como éramos agentes do conselho ficávamos muito tempo fora em missões e por ser um trabalho muito perigoso decidimos que mais tarde teríamos filhos. Certa vez fomos mandados junto com outros anjos fomos mandados para o castelo de Jesebel para enfrentá-la. Ela se deliciava com a batalha roubando os cristais de todo anjos que conseguia matar eu estava lutando contra um de seus soldados quando ela me viu e ia me atacar pelas costas. Quando o feitiço ia me atingir Hélio o desviou e começou uma batalha com Jesebel que usou uma maldição proibida que o matou em frente aos meus olhos. Quando vi seu cristal sair de seu corpo soube que nada poderia ser feito. Quando ela se aproximou para recolher o cristal e perdi o controle sobre mim mesma depois disso não me lembro de muita coisa, mas me contaram que comecei a me mover com uma velocidade altíssima usando feitiços de alta complexidade tanto que Jesebel estava com dificuldade para se defender e quando viu que acabaria perdendo usou um feitiço e desapareceu depois desmaiei e fiquei desacordada por dois dias quando acordei decidi que me tornaria forte o suficiente para derrotar Jesebel e estou treinando até hoje.

-Nossa....mas quantos anos você tem

-_*Riso*_Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?

-Bom antes eu te daria no Maximo 18, mas agora...

-Eu faço 94 anos em dois meses

-O.O Nossa... Mas voltando a sua história por que Jesebel me chamou de anjo novo

-Você ainda não descobriu Edward seus poderes começaram a despertar antes do normal você só dorme durante a lua nova e seus pais não sentem seus poderes isso é por que você é um anjo novo mais exatamente um anjo da lua como eu

-O que????


	8. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Edward pov's

_*Bella se levanta rapidamente ficando na frente d Edward como se o protegesse*_

_-O_ que você está fazendo aqui Jesebel !?

-Nossa belinha só vim matar e saudade de você, mas vejo que está ocupada agora

_*Olha para Edward com um sorriso sádico*_

_-(pensamento)O que ela está fazendo a presença desse anjo é esmagadora eu mal consigo me mover quanto mais usar algum poder_

-O que está acontecendo Bella?

-Agora não Edward fique para traz, por favor,

-(pensamento)O que ela está pensando

-Que bonitinho protegendo o anjo novo belinha?

-Sua... Você vai ver só._ Angellus! Aer ensis!_

_-__(pensamento) Não acredito era ela se tempo todo o anjo como que eu treinava, Sabrina, mas como pode ela mentiu para mim todo esse tempo!_

_*Duas laminas de ar se formam e vão em direção a Jesebel chegando a lhe arranhar os braços*_

_-N_ossa Belinha vejo que andou treinando mais dessa vez eu vou embora parece que você tem outros problemas maiores

_*Desaparece*_

-Essa não Edward...

-O que está acontecendo Bella você é o anjo que eu encontrava a clareira do penhasco todo esse tempo?

-É, eu não queria que você descobrisse a verdade dessa forma_*triste*_

-E aquele anjo quem era ela? Seu poder era tão grande que eu mal consegui me mexer e por que ela me chamou de anjo novo....?

-Calma uma pergunta de cada vez eu prometo que vou lhe responder todas

-Assim espero pode começar me explicando quem era aquele anjo negro

-O nome dela é Jesebel e ela é um anjo corrompido

-E qual a sua ligação com ela?

-Bom é uma história meio longa

-_*Suspiro*_ Ainda é cedo temos muito tempo

-Certo para isso eu vou ter que te contar minha história

-(pensamento)Claro, a história verdadeira dessa vez

-Então quer dizer que o que você me contou antes era uma mentira?

-Não tudo apenas o final eu realmente nasci na França mais especificamente em Lyon e como todo anjo era para eu ser criada na Terra até os 17 anos quando meus poderes despertariam por completo porém quando eu tinha 10 anos Jesebel atacou minha casa, matou meus pais, roubou seus cristais e me levou como prisioneira para me matar e roubar meu cristal assim que ele começasse a resplandecer. Eu vivia dentro de uma cela semelhante a uma gaiola de pássaros com um anel de ferro em minha perna depois que meus morreram eu cai na mais profunda tristeza e me fechei dentro de mim, mas mesmo nesse estado eu conseguia sentir meu poder crescer bem devagar então depois do meu anirsário de 17 anos anos na lua cheia eu estava forte suficiente para conseguir fugir, foi quando eu mudei de aparencia e usei minhas assas pela primeira vez. Após fugir deixei meus poderes me guiarem então fui parar em Filários a terra dos anjos lá Charlie me encontrou e me ajudou. Eu estava em uma depressão pronfunda alem de não saber controlar direito meus poderes por que não havia sido treinada adequadamente por isso não podia sair muito de casa para não machucar ninguem. Demorou quase 4 anos para que eu voltasse ao normal. Charlie era professor da Academia Haley por isso eu fui para lá para terminar meu treinamento junto com outros anjos da minha idade. O treinamento de um anjo é muito longo a academia tem 12 anos ao todo quando nos formamos todos na nossa turma estavam com 33 anos mas não que isso fizesse diferença já que não envelhecemos 2 anos depois eu me casei com meu namorado e colega de turma Hélios Ficamos casados 28 anos, mas não tivemos filhos como éramos agentes do conselho ficávamos muito tempo fora em missões e por ser um trabalho muito perigoso decidimos que mais tarde teríamos filhos. Certa vez fomos mandados junto com outros anjos fomos mandados para o castelo de Jesebel para enfrentá-la. Ela se deliciava com a batalha roubando os cristais de todo anjos que conseguia matar eu estava lutando contra um de seus soldados quando ela me viu e ia me atacar pelas costas. Quando o feitiço ia me atingir Hélio o desviou e começou uma batalha com Jesebel que usou uma maldição proibida que o matou em frente aos meus olhos. Quando vi seu cristal sair de seu corpo soube que nada poderia ser feito. Quando ela se aproximou para recolher o cristal e perdi o controle sobre mim mesma depois disso não me lembro de muita coisa, mas me contaram que comecei a me mover com uma velocidade altíssima usando feitiços de alta complexidade tanto que Jesebel estava com dificuldade para se defender e quando viu que acabaria perdendo usou um feitiço e desapareceu depois desmaiei e fiquei desacordada por dois dias quando acordei decidi que me tornaria forte o suficiente para derrotar Jesebel e estou treinando até hoje.

-(pensamento) Isso que eu chamo de vida sofrida isso explica o ódio que emana dela Jesebel apareceu mas espera um pouco ficou 12 anos na escola 28 casada e treina a não sei quantos anos...

-Nossa.... mas quantos anos você tem

-_*Riso*_Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?

-(Pensamento) não tenho a menor idéia, mas é BEM mais velha que eu isso é

-Bom antes eu te daria no Maximo 18, mas agora...

-Eu faço 94 anos em dois meses

-(Pensamento) Agora eu posso dizer com certeza ela é BEM MAIS velha que eu

-O.O Nossa... Mas voltando a sua história por que Jesebel me chamou de anjo novo

-Você ainda não descobriu Edward seus poderes começaram a despertar antes do normal você só dorme durante a lua nova e seus pais não sentem seus poderes isso é por que você é um anjo novo mais exatamente um anjo da lua como eu

-(pensamento) do que ela está falando eu sou um feiticeiro não um anjo mais vendo as coisas do jeito que ela está falando...

-O que????

-estou falando sério Edward se você não quiser acreditar em mim tudo bem só que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai acabar aceitando sua natureza

-Nossa... mais como você pode ter tanta certeza?

-Simples, eu fui mandada a Terra para proteger e ensinar um anjo novo que logo iria despertar não me disseram quem ou como era ele ou ela apenas que quando chegasse a hora você me encontraria

-Isso quer dizer que você foi mandada aqui para ser minha tutora?

-É porque acha que eu aceitei que você fosse meu aprendiz e simplesmente não apaguei sua memória na primeira vez que nos encontramos? Eu podia não saber ainda que você era meu protegido mas sabia que você não era comum primeiro por conseguir sentir meu poder

-O... O que isso tem haver?

-Apenas anjos são capazes de sentir o poder de outros anjos aposto que seus pais e seus irmãos nem notaram minha presença não é?

-(pensamento)Isso seria a única explicação lógica para tudo que está acontecendo

-Você esta certa eu sou um anjo_*cabisbaixo*_

-Não precisa se assustar isso faz parte de você não pode negar vem vou te levar até o Charlie ele pode te explicar tudo melhor

-Mas como você vai me levar até sua casa estamos relativamente longe não é?

-Você sabe se transportar não sabe?

-Bem... mas só para lugares que eu já estive antes

-Um... Então eu vou te levar voando venha segure na minha cintura

-Mas Bella

-Nada de mais se formos andando vamos levar uma meia hora e tempo é precioso devemos começar seu treinamento a quanto antes já que se não estou enganada seu aniver sári é daqui a 10 dias e considerando que a lua nova se aproxima, ou seja, ao poderemos treinar durante 6 ou 7 dias, então temos muito pouco tempo

-Ta bom você me convenceu

-Que bom vou laçar um encantamento sobre nos para que voemos sem sermos vistos

-Certo

-_averto ut of lux lucis Dobre!_

_*Ficam invisíveis Edward se segura na cintura de Bella e eles levantam vôo*_

_*Abre a porta e entra em casa*_

_-_Charlie, cheguei vem aqui

-Bella onde você estava fiquei preocupado com você

-E com razão nos...

-Se encontraram com Jesebel não é?

-Como...

-Senti a energia dela daqui

-a ta, mas podemos voltar ao assunto principal que eu tenho certeza que você já sabe qual é?

-Claro, Edward venha aqui, por favor, sente-se vou explicar algumas coisas para você

-Claro Sr Swan

-Só Charlie, por favor, mas agora me diga o que a Bella te contou sobre o despertar de um anjo?

-Não muito para falar a verdade não tivemos muito tempo para conversar

-Então vou lhe contar o que for possível o despertar de um anjo ocorre quando ele abandona sua aparência humana a passa a usa seus poderes com capacidade total.

-Certo mais quando você diz abandona a aparência humana é...

-É como na minha mudança de aparência eu uso um feitiço para que eu possa passar despercebida entre os humanos, mas em momento algum eu volto a minha aparência de humana (Bella)

-A... E os meus pais eu posso contar para eles que eu_*Suspiro*_não sou um feiticeiro e sim um anjo?

-Isso já é com você eu trabalho com Carlisle e sei que ele pode ser rigoroso mas não acho que ele faria nada de mais

-Certo isso eu resolvo mais tarde

-Bella,agora que seu protegido se relou iremos parar com seus treinos pelo menos ate o despertar do Edward para que você possa treiná-lo de maneira adequada

-Claro,Vem Edward vamos para a floresta começar seu treinamento você vem Charlie?

-Vou sim cheguei do plantão faz pouco tempo estou precisando descansar

-Vamos andando dessa vez já que o Edward não tem suas assas ainda

_*Algum tempo depois os três chegam a clareira do penhasco*_

-Bella tente não ser muito severa com ele isso é só um começo guarde sua força para depois do despertar

-Ta

-Vou dar uma esticada nas minhas assas vocês ficam bem?

-ficamos(Edward e Bella)

_-Angellus_

*_suas assas aparecem e ele levanta vôo*_

-Vamos lá Edward o verdadeiro treino está para começar


	9. Chapter 10

Capítulo 11

Edward pov's

-(pensamento) A realidade cai sobre mim só agora isso tudo é tão impossível de acreditar eu sou um anjo e a Bella é minha tutora mas ela me escondeu tanta coisa mas vem pelo lado dela ela tinha razão se ela me falasse que tudo o que aconteceu hoje iria acontecer eu não teria acreditado e tenho certeza que o encontro de hoje não estava os planos dela e agora que será que vai me acontecer meu aniversário de dezessete anos é daqui a 15 dias e semana que vem é lua nova quando eu consigo dormir mas e depois vou ganhar meus poderes de anjo minha aparência mudará e terei minhas assas mas e minha família é claro que eu não poderei ficar com eles e como ele aceitarão que eu não sou um feiticeiro não como eles aceitarão que eu não sou humano?

_*Salta a janela do quarto e de repente sua porta e Esme entra com a cara chorosa*_

_-_Edward onde você estava? Me deixou preocupada

_*abraça o filho*_

-Mãe eu... Estava... É...

-Já começou não é?

-Do que você esta falando?

-Não precisa esconder a verdade tanto eu como seu pai já sabemos sobre sua verdadeira natureza

-Mas como vocês sabem de tudo?

-Venha vamos até a biblioteca de seu pai ele está nos esperando para que possamos conversar melhor

-Cer...Certo

_*Entram no escritório*_

-Pai eu....

-não precisa se justificar apenas sente-se queremos apenas conversar

-Certo, mas antes eu gostaria de saber como vocês descobriram tudo

-Bom acho que nunca comentei isso com vocês mas quando um casal de feiticeiros tem um filho eles tem visão do futuro da criança até os 18 anos.

-Mas com você filho foi diferente sua visão ia normal até seus 15 anos depois começava e turvar e no seu aniversário de 17 anos desaparece não achávamos que fosse nada ate que uma noite de lua você tinha saído eu fui ao seu quarto ver se você estava dormindo quando cheguei vim que você estava muito quieto na cama então entrei no quarto e pus a mão em sua testa você estava frio como gelo na hora percebi que aquilo era magia de anjo então entendi que aquela visão incompleta significava...

- que eu sou um anjo, mas por que não me contaram?

-Já havíamos conhecido alguns anjos em nossas viagens eles nos disseram que todo o anjo tem um tutor responsável por educar e ensinar sobre os poderes por isso resolvemos apenas esperar

-Vocês sabem que eu não sei que esperar daqui para frente não é?

-Sabemos, mas saiba que não importa o que acontecer você sempre poderá voltar para cá quando quiser nunca se esqueça que sempre seremos seus pais

-Obrigado por tudo mas agora acho que vou para o meu quarto

_*vai para seu quarto mas quando entra uma pilha de livros enormes está sobre sua cama com um bilhete em uma caligrafia elegante*_

Querido Edward

Aqui estão alguns livros para você ler e estudar, em sua maioria são sobre encantamentos e feitiços eu gostaria que você levasse na nossa próxima aula o livro _'Essências da natureza' _é sobre o preparo de poções e do livro feitiços básicos por favor leia e teoria e faça os exercícios de 1 a 36 sobre manipulação de energia traga as respostas para mim em uma folha avulsa

Até amanha e não se esqueça dos exercícios senão você vai realmente saber o que é um treino rigoroso 

Isabella Swan

-(pensamento)36 exercícios para amanha meus braços ainda estão roxos do treino de hoje ela ainda fala que dá para ser mais rigorosa e tudo bem que eu não preciso dormir em noite de lua, mas 36 exercícios para amanha?! Como ela pode ser tão cruel... Parece a professora Estela

_*De repente letras começam a surgir no papel*_

Antes que eu me esqueça não me compare a Profª Estela por que comparada comigo ela é uma bruxa, mas não me provoque senão os seus braços não vão ser as únicas coisas roxas quando eu terminar com você

-(pensamento) Como ela sabia que eu..

Você é previsível. Beijinhos até amanha

-Eu mereço agora é melhor eu começar os exercícios antes que o pior aconteça, ou antes, que chegue outro bilhete

_*Pega primeiro livro da pilha era encadernado com veludo azul e letras douradas*_

-Bom vamos lá

*_batidas na porta*_

-Entra

-Filho só vim avisar que eu e seu pai vamos nos deitar.. que livros são esses?

-(pensamento) Não sei a Bella vai quer que conte para eles que ela é minha tutora

-Meu tutor me mandou para que começasse a estudar

-Você já sabe quem é o seu tutor?

-Vou me encontrar com ele amanha

-a... Gostaria de conhecê-lo

-Vou pedir e ele

-Certo boa noite

-Boa noite Mãe

_*Esme saí do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si*_

_*algumas horas depois*_

-Terminei e já são sete e meia tenho tempo ainda para tomar café e me arrumar para a escola

-Edward hora de descer

-Já vou Alice

_*Mesa do café*_

-Filho você vai treinar hoje?

-Provavelmente

-Treinar o que (Alice e Emmett)

-Vocês saberão depois agora vamos para a escola

_*Mais tarde na escola*_

-Bom dia Bella

-Bom dia Edward Trouxe seus exercícios?

-Trouxe "querida tutora" aqui estão

-Obrigado agora vamos para a sala senão os professores não vão nos deixar entrar

-Tá até depois

-Ate

_*Mais tarde*_

_-_Vamos para o penhasco treinar?

-Vamos, você prefere me encontrar lá ou que eu te leve voando?

-Te encontro lá certo a propósito seus exercícios estavam muito bons quase sem erros

-Você corrigiu durante as aulas?

-É eu estava sem nada para fazer durante a aula

-Mas você não deveria prestar atenção na aula?

-Eu já sou formada Edward

-a é esqueci desse detalhe

-Vamos ate a floresta

-Pra que?

-Eu não posso me transformar aqui no meio do pátio né?

-é vamos

_*Chegando lá*_

_-__Angellus!_

-Ainda não me acostumei com isso, mas queria te fazer uma pergunta

-Qual?

-Quem é Sabrina ?

-Era o nome da minha mãe eu tenho uma foto dela lá em casa qualquer dia eu te mostro

-a....

-Bom até lá

_*levanta vôo em direção a clareira*_

_-(pensamento)_Nossa e eu pensei que ela não podia ficar mais bonita mas é melhor ir logo

_*estala os dedos e aparece na clareira onde Bella*_

-Como você chegou tão rápido? Aqui não é perto da escola

-Eu posso voar bem rápido quando eu quero

-Mal espero para ter minhas assas

-Sobre isso nos precisamos conversar

-Por que

-Primeiro gostaria de saber como sua família reagiu quando soube de sua condição

-Como você sabe que eles já sabem de tudo

-Charlie ouviu seu pai no celular hoje falando com sua mãe sobre você

-isso não é justo vocês não deveriam ficar ouvindo

-Não entenda mal Charlie estava em sua sala atendendo e com a porta fechada e seu pai estava no corredor conversandoele ouviu

-Como ele conseguiu ouvir?

-Nos temos os sentidos bem mais aguçados que de um humano comum

-a...

-Então como eles reagiram?

-Muito bem achei que eles iam surtar mas não eles compreenderam e falaram que sempre vou ter um lar na casa deles

-Que bom e mais uma coisa

-O que?

-Depois do seu despertar...

-Depois do meu despertar....

-Nos teremos de ir para Filários

-Mas por quê?!

-É muito perigoso manter um anjo recém despertado aqui na Terra seu poder vai ser muito grande por que você acha que todos os anjos vivem na Terra apenas até os 17 anos?

-Para... Não... Causar danos... Com seus poderes...

-Exato espero que compreenda e entenda que isso é para o seu bem e de sua família

-Eu vou estar tão perigoso assim?

-Não é perigoso e sim instável

-Venha sente-se aqui vou te contar um pouco mais sobre o despertar


	10. Chapter 11

Capítulo 12

Bella pov's

-(pensamento) está na hora dele saber que o despertar não é essa flor de lótus que falam

-Sente-se aqui Edward eu vou lhe contar um pouco mais sobre o despertar de anjo

-Mas aquilo que o Charlie me contou...

-Era uma parte é aquilo que contamos a todos mas a uma parte que somente os anjos são capazes de presenciar quando fazemos 17 anos nosso poder cresce rapidamente e na primeira lua cheia o processo começa você lembra daquele calor agradável que sentiu quando usou seu poder pela primeira vez para bloquear minha influencia?

-Sim

-Isso é uma das primeiras fases do despertar

-como assim

-Quando a luz da primeira lua cheia após o aniversário nos toca a primeira coisa que acontece é ouvir a voz de nossa eterna senhora Yue espírito da lua nos chamando é uma voz tão doce e é impossível resistir então perdemos a noção do que esta ou nosso redor quando nos damos conta estamos em espaço totalmente negro com a própria Yue a nossa frente ela faz apenas uma pergunta "Você jura lealdade?" se sim ela apenas diz "Bem vinda" é quando o inferno começa somos totalmente rodeados pela chama do nosso poder sentimos o fogo consumir nosso corpo a dor parte do coração para o resto do corpo quando sentimos que não podemos mais agüentar o fogo diminui até ficar totalmente dentro de nos é quando mudamos de aparência

-Isso parece... Doloroso

-Você não sabe o quanto, mas isso é apenas a primeira parte depois vem... As assas

-as assas?

-É as assas de um anjo não é apenas um feitiço elas são feitas que carne e osso, veja, toque as minhas

_*Faz um movimento com um assa para deixá-la ao alcance do toque de Edward*_

-ela é tão macia e quente

-Viu, por elas corre sangue como em qualquer outra parte do corpo nos somos capazes de movê-las, pois elas tem osso longos e forte

_*Edward passa a mão por suas próprias costas*_

-Mas como...

-É esse o motivo da dor, os ossos das assas nascem a partir da coluna vertebral mais ou menos na região da sexta vértebra é como se seu corpo estivesse se partindo em dois mais uma vez de dentro para fora os ossos começam a crescer rasgando a pele e os músculos tanto que quando a transformação está completa as suas assas ficam machadas de sangue até o primeiro vôo então deixamos de ser humanos para sempre.

-Mas eu não vejo por que o perigo que você falou

-Nossos poderes são controlados pela emoção e quando despertamos poder que temos é enorme qualquer oscilação é suficiente para nos fazer perde a razão essa é a função do tutor manter seu aprendiz seguro e ensiná-lo a usar seus poderes aqui na Terra então é ainda mais perigoso por que há muita energia lunar que é mais fraca em Filários, agora você entende por que não vai poder ficar aqui por muito tempo?

-Sim e agradeço por ter sido tão sincera comigo

-Agora vamos ao treino trouxe o livro que pedi?

-Sim

_*Abre a mochila da escola e tira um livro fino de dentro*_

-Vejo que está aproveitando bem os livros que eu te mandei

-É eu que o diga esse livros pesam uma tonelada

-*_riso*_Vamos desfaça esse encantopara que possamos começar a aula

-Certo___Reverto!_

*_Uma luz azulada sai da mão de Edward e o livro volta a seu tamanho normal*_

-Muito Bom para um começo

-Obrigado

-Bom... Hoje iremos a floresta de prata colher algumas ervas para fazer poção restauradora

-Para que poção restauradora?

-Acredite quando começarmos o treino de batalha depois do seu despertar você vai precisar

-a...

-Vamos treinar um pouco de manipulação de energia em quanto esperamos a lua estar na posição certa

-Tá

-Hoje vou começar a dificultar um pouco as coisas para você vou te ensinar a manifestar sua energia no plano físico concentre-se e use sua mente para formar uma esfera

-Certo

_*Uma pequena esfera começa a se formar mas some rapidamente_*

-uo.......

-Tente mais uma vez

_*2 Horas depois*_

_-_Vamos Edward a lua já está na está na posição certa semana que vem nos continuamos

_*Tira uma adaga do cinto e seu prepara para começar um encantamento*_

-Espere Bella deixa eu abrir a passagem

-Tem certeza que consegue?

-Já vi minha mãe fazer algumas vezes

-Certo aqui está

*_Entrega a pequena adaga *_

-Deixa eu ver se me lembro do encanto...a sim _Silva patefacio sursum is sudo obduco per luna!_

_*Passa a adaga pelo ar como se cortasse algo deixando um rastro prateado que vai se alargando formando uma passagem para uma floresta feita inteiramente de prata do solo das folhas das arvores*_

_-_Vamos?

-Nossa me impressionou foi muito bom

-Obrigado

-Abra seu livro e pegue receita para poção restauradora

-4 Rosas de 12 pétalas/ 7 Morangos de prata/ 2 orquídeas da lua/ 7 folhas de ipê/ 1 litro de água do riacho prateado

-Eu posso pegar a água, os morangos e as orquidedas você dá conta do resto?

-Sim

-Nos encontramos aqui em _*olha para o céu*_meia hora?

-Tá

-A quase esqueci sei que você já veio aqui outras vez mas não se esqueça de pedir permissão as plantas antes de colher qualquer coisa

-Eu sei, Eu sei

-Então até daqui a meia hora

_*Se afastam em direções opostas*_

-(pensamento)Me facilitou o Edward já conhecer a floresta a... eu tive tanta sorte de pegar um protegido tão talentoso quanto ele estou ansiosa para ver como ele vai ficar depois do despertar mas talvez eu precise da ajuda do Charlie para conter o poder dele é imenso mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza ele vai ficar lindo me lembro até hoje quando me olhei no espelho na casa do Charlie pela primeira vez eu quase não me reconheci... ali estão os morangos vou colhe-los

-Morangueiro eu posso colher alguns de seus frutos?

_-Claro aqui estão *estende o galho com exatamente7 morangos pendurados*_

-Obrigada

-Agora as orquídeas da lua

-Posso colher algumas de suas flores?

_-Por quê?_

-Eu preciso para fazer um poção para meu protegido

-_Certo, mas pegue apenas o que precisar nada mais_

-Obrigada

-Só falta a água

_*Tira um vidrinho da cesta onde havia guardado as outras coisas*_

-Posso pegar sua água?

-Como sempre senhorita Swan

-Obrigada

_*Dirige a passagem onde Edward já a esperava*_

-Você não tem noção o que aconteceu

-Nossa... o que

-Eu me encontrei com a minha mãe e coma Alice

-E que aconteceu

-Nada demais Alice ficou saltitante como sempre quando me viu e minha mãe perguntou o que eu estava fazendo eu disse que estava colhendo ingredientes ela perguntou se eu estava com meu tutor eu disse que sim e ela disse que ficaria feliz se você fosse lá em casa mais tarde

-Irei com muito prazer

-Mas eu...

-Pensou que eu não ia quer que eles soubessem a verdade?

-é

-e não queria, mas mudei de idéia depois que você me contou como eles foram compreensivos com você

-a...

-Vamos fazer a poção depois podemos ir até a sua casa

-Certo você tem um caldeirão

-Não, mas..._ madidus _Agora eu tenho pegue o vidro com água na minha ccesta em quanto eu acendo o fogo _ignis !_

_*__Um fogo mágico que queima sem combustível aparece em baixo do caldeirão*_

-Aqui está a água

-Ponha aqui junto com os morango e as pétalas das rosas

-Certo agora as orquideas e as folhas

_*Quase que imediatamente a solução ganha uma cor azulada*_

-Esta pronta vamos guardar no vidro e vamos para sua casa

-Vamos

_*Alguns minutos depois estavam a caminho da casa de Edward*_

-Edward

-Sim

-Você prefere que eu me apresente para sua família como humana?

-Não precisa

-Tá

_*Abre a porta*_

-Mãe cheguei

_*Toda a família estava reunida na sala*_

- Oi filho quem sua amiga?

-Essa é minha tutora

-Muito prazer

-Tenho a impressão que já te vi em algum lugar...

-Por que já viu sou Isabella Swan

-Isabella?(Todos)

-Podem me chamar de Bella

-Mas Bella você não é um pouco...jovem para ser uma tutora ?

-Na verdade Dr Cullen eu sou mais velha do que aparento

-Quantos anos você tem Bella

-Quantos anos você acha Emmett

-Uns 21...

-Passou perto, eu tenho 93 anos

-o....Ta conservadinha

-Obrigada... Emmett

-ai Bella eu sabia que você era especial desde a primeira vez que te vi na escola

-Também sabia que você era especial Alice

-Agora Bella sente acho que temos alguns assuntos a tratar

-Claro por onde querem começar?

-Como poderá ser o futuro de Edward daqui para frente?

-Bom até o aniversário de 17 anos dele iremos ficar treinando por aqui e teremos uma pausa durante a lua nova por que nos só podemos treinar a noite a durante a lua nova tanto eu quanto Charlie sentimos um sono irresistível e temos que dormir mas depois do despertar de Edward teremos de ir embora para que ele complete seu treinamento e ...

_Edward Pov's_

-(pensamento )A Bella vai contar para eles toda aquela historia que eu já conheço vou subir para ouvir um pouco de música e relaxar que o dia hoje não foi fácil

-Com licença vou subir para meu quarto

-Edward...

-Sim... Bella

-Faça para mim os exercícios dos capítulos 1,2,3 e 4 do livro de poções e os exercícios sobre plantas da floresta de prata para amanha

-Mas Bella...

-Edward...*_Olhar mortal*_

-Ta bom, Ta bom

_*Sobe para seu quarto e começa os exercícios depois de uma hora sua mãe bate a porta*_

-Isso que eu chamo de tutora rigorosa até eu tremi com aquele olhar dela

-Nem me diga

-Eu gostaria de conversar com você

-Fala

-Quais são seus sentimentos sobre a Bella?

-eu... bem...é...não sei ao certo eu comecei a conhecê-la melhor e bom eu de vez em quando me pego pensando nela... Mas por que a pergunta?

-Por que quando ela fala de você dá para sentir grande ternura na voz dela

-Bem não posso dizer que não gosto dela

-Que bom fico feliz por você

-Obrigado

-Agora eu vou dormir e acho que você tem lição para fazer

-Não precisa me lembrar

-Boa Noite

_*Um bilhete aparece em cima da cômoda assim que Esme sai do quarto*_

_Querido Edward_

_Apenas para lembrar que como amanha começa a lua nova não nos veremos pelos próximos 7 dias se você quiser pode dar uma passada aqui em casa e para te avisar para que esteja perto de uma cama por volta do pôr-do-sol pois é quando o efeito da lua nova começa e deve passar logo após o nascer do sol fazendo com que acordemos quase instantaneamente me traga os exercícios amanha durante o dia_

_Beijinho Isabella Swan_

_-_que ótimo dormir ao por-do-sol e acordar ao nascer que ótimo mas pode deixar Bella que eu irei a sua casa qualquer dia desse


	11. Chapter 12

Capítulo 13

Edward Pov's

-(Pensamento) Finalmente terminei esses exercícios

_*Batidas na porta*_

-Entra

-Bom Dia Edward

-Bom dia Nice, dormiu bem?

-Sim e você como passou a noite?

-Fiquei fazendo essa pilha de exercícios que a Bella me mandou

-É né, que bom que você descobriu sobre seus poderes

-Nice... Não precisa ficar desse jeito eu sempre vou ser seu irmão não importa onde eu esteja

-Mas você vai embora... Depois do seu aniversário_*Soluço*_

- Eu não vou embora para sempre

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo a Bella me falou que terei de ficar longe apenas por 2 ou 3 anos apenas para que possa controlar meus poderes e não machuque vocês...

-Você nunca vai nos machucar você é nosso irmãozinho

-Nice..._*Passa o braço pelas costas da irmã trazendo mais para perto*_

_-_Vou sentir saudade...

-Eu também, mas eu vou vir visitar vocês sempre que der

-Vai mesmo?

-Vou eu prometo

-Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

-O que?

-Eu posso fazer a sua festa de aniversário semana que vem?

-Nice você sabe que não gosto de festas...

-Mas Edward é seu ultimo aniversário de verdade pelo que a Bella contou ontem depois você vai parar de envelhecer e...

-Tá, tá você pode fazer a festa só não exagere muito, tá

-Tá, o que você vai fazer hoje?

-Não sei eu tenho que levar minha lição para a Bella depois vou ver se ela quer sair...

-já entendi você vai estar ocupado todo o dia

-Alice... Você viu alguma coisa sobre o dia de hoje?

-não posso dizer nada mas você vai me falar

-vou me arrumar é melhor você descer para tomar café que mamãe vai colocar na mesa

-Então até mais tarde

-Tchau Alice

_*Escolhe uma roupa guarda as folhas em uma pasta e desce para tomar café*_

-Bom Dia

-Bom dia(Todos)

-Como passou a noite filho?

-Tranqüilo

-Vai sair hoje Ed?

-Vou Emmett pra falar a verdade..._*olha o relógio*_ já está na hora deu ir até mais tarde

_*Sai pela porta e estala os dedos, mas nada acontece*_

-(pensamento) É mesmo a Bella me avisou que vamos ficar sem magia durante a lua nova acho que vou de carro

_*Algum tempo depois chega a casa e bate a porta *_

-Olá Edward entre bella me avisou que viria

-Oi Charlie como você está?

-Muito bem, pode subir o quarto dela é o primeiro a esquerda

-Obrigado

_*Sobe a escada a bate na porta*_

-Oi Charlie

-Não é o Charlie

-ah! Entra o Edward

*_Abre a porta e observa o quarto suas paredes eram de um azul suave a janela tinha cortinas lilás no canto havia um guarda roupa e madeira escura ao lado de uma estante cheia de livros com as capas de veludo das mais variadas cores no centro havia no tapete igualmente azul um pouco mais escuro que as paredes, porém um detalhe que chamou a atenção foi uma cama apenas com o colchão sem lençol nem travesseiro *_

-Bom dia Bella arrumando a cama?

-Bom dia Edward é tenho que deixar as coisas prontas para hoje a noite

-Noite entre aspas né? Dormir ao pôr-do-sol parece que eu tenho 2 anos de idade

-Não dá parece nada faz parte da nossa natureza eu e Charlie somos bem mais velhos que você e vamos dormir ao pôr-do-sol

-Falando no Charlie por que ele não é jovem como você?

-ele é só ele usa um feitiço para parecer mais

-Mas a lua nova...

-é, mas era um feitiço que ele usa para parecer mais velho com o tempo nos cansamos de ser eternos adolescentes então usamos um feitiço para parecer mais velhos, mas nunca mudamos realmente de aparência e feitiço feito ...

-Não será desfeito sem permissão de quem o lançou

-Exato agora... Você trouxe os exercícios?

-Trouxe aqui estão _*entrega a pasta*_ e eu vim saber também se você gostaria de dar um passeio hoje

-Adoraria desde que voltemos cedo seria muito desagradável se caíssemos dormindo no meio na rua não é?

-Com certeza que acha de irmos até o rink de patinação em Port angels?

-Muito legal sente-se aqui na cama que eu vou até o banheiro terminar de me arrumar

-Tá _*Senta-se e fica esperando quando uma foto em cima no criado mudo lhe chame a atenção*_

-Bella

-Fala

-Quem essa na foto?

-Em cima do criado mudo?

-é

-é a minha mãe comigo pequena no colo

-Você é muito parecida com ela

- obrigado, mas é apenas quando estou disfarçada de humana porem ela me contou que quando era humana tinha os cabelos pretos

-Que legal eu estava pensando você ainda tem um pouco de magia não tem?

-Só o suficiente para manter minhas assas escondidas por quê?

-Nada só para saber

-Estou pronta vamos?

-(pensamento) Como ela está linda é impossível alguém ser tão bela assim...

-Edward... Vamos?

-Vamos

_*descem a escada e encontram Charlie lendo na sala*_

-Charlie nos vamos sair

-Certo, só tomem cuidado com o horário

-Pode deixar voltaremos antes do pôr-do-sol

-Divirtam-se

-Obrigado

-Como nos vamos até lá?

-Eu vim de carro

-Que bom isso facilita tudo

_*Entram no carro Edward dá a partida *_

-E então bella me conte um pouco mais de você

-O que você quer saber?

-a... o que você gosta de fazer para passar e tempo essa coisas...

-Bem eu sou uma agente do conselho como eu já te contei então não fico muito em casa e de vez em quando eu faço trabalho de anjo da guarda e no meu tempo livre eu gosto muito de jardinagem até tenho uma estufa lá em casa posso te mostrar amanha...

-Você gostaria que eu fosse até a sua casa amanha?

-a...é...*_fica vermelha*_se não for incomodo para você eu adoraria sua companhia...

-Adoraria ir a sua casa amanha se você aceitar ir à minha festa de aniversário que a Alice vai organizar na sexta feira

-Claro, eu vou a sua festa

-chegamos vamos?

-vamos

-Qual o número do seu sapato?

-36

-Nossa você tem um pé de anjo literalmente

-Como se eu já não tivesse ouvido essa antes

-Eu sei que a piada foi fraca aqui estão os seus patins

-Obrigado

_*Colocam os patins e vão para a pista de gelo que milagrosamente estava vazia*_

-Sabe patinar Bella?

-Só olhe

_*Acelera um pouco e da um salto simples aterrissando com perfeição indo para o lado de Edward que olhava admirado*_

-Isso responde sua pergunta?

-Por que eu não estou surpreso?

-Por que você já dançou comigo

-Falado nisso amanha temos ensaio de palco no teatro de Seattle e quinta feira é a apresentação você esta ansiosa?

-_*Baixinho* _Eu vou dançar com você não a porque ficar nervosa...

-O que você disse Bella?

-Eu... É... Eu disse que não é preciso ansiedade quando se a confiança entre os parceiros e eu confio em você

-A ta vamos dar uma volta na pista?

-Vamos

_*Começam a patinar lado a lado graciosamente ao redor da pista*_

-(pensamento) Vai Edward é só pegar a mão dela

_*segura a mão dela entrelaçando os dedos esperando uma reação que para sua surpresa veio na forma de um aperto continuo com os dedos entrelaçados*_

_*Depois de algum tempo de silencio eles entregam os Patins e sentam-se em um banco perto da pista *_

-Bella...

-Fala Edward

-Você se lembra daquele dia na floresta?

-Qual? o dia que você descobriu que eu era uma grande mentira?

-Você não era uma grande mentira era apenas diferente do que aparentava por dentro você é a mesma pessoa doce, graciosa, atenciosa, desconfiada, distraída... Mas não era dessa parte do dia e sim de um pouco antes de Jesebel apareceu

-Você quer continuar de onde... Paramos?

-Só se você quiser...

_-(_pensamento) nos aproximamos vagarosamente coloquei minhas mãos por traz de sua cabeça trazendo-a mais para enquanto ela fazia o mesmo comigo quando nossos lábios se tocaram foi a melhor sensação que já tive em toda a minha vida parecia que éramos feitos um para outro eu explorava toda sua boca e ela fazia o mesmo com a minha começamos a nos afastar vagarosamente trocando olhares profundos

-Foi melhor do que eu imaginava

-Você andava imaginando meu beijo Edward?

-Não que eu tenha tido muito tempo, mas depois de chegar tão perto é impossível de deixar de imaginar...

-Também estava curiosa sobre seu beijo, mas... já são 5h o pôr-do-sol é as 6 é melhor irmos

-Vamos

_*A viagem de carro seguiu tranqüila com Edward roubam selinhos de Bella de vez em quando*_

_-_Você quer entrar um pouco?

-Acho melhor não o sol está quase se pondo não quero acabar dormindo na sua casa

-Você está certo até amanha então

-Eu ganho um beijo de despedida

-Claro

_*Se beijam*_

-Ate

_*Bella se afasta e entra em casa Edward da a partida no carro a vai para casa*_

-Oi Bell's como foi hoje maravilhoso Charlie

-Até imagino o porquê...

-Agora vamos subir que faltam poucos minutos para a noite

_*Bella sobe veste sua camisola que era um vestido de alças finas, branco e pregueado logo abaixo do busto longo até o tornozelo não muito Justo, porém delineava bem os seus contornos* _

_*Bella deita na cama e fica olhando o pôr-do-sol da janela pensando em seu dia com Edward era verdade ela gostava dele desde a primeira vez que o vira e agora sabia que era correspondida não podia estar mais feliz quando a noite veio caio em sono profundo tendo como ultima lembrança o rosto de Edward*_


	12. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Edward Pov's

-(Pensamento) Finalmente terminei esses exercícios

_*Batidas na porta*_

-Entra

-Bom Dia Edward

-Bom dia Nice, dormiu bem?

-Sim e você como passou a noite?

-Fiquei fazendo essa pilha de exercícios que a Bella me mandou

-É né, que bom que você descobriu sobre seus poderes

-Nice... Não precisa ficar desse jeito eu sempre vou ser seu irmão não importa onde eu esteja

-Mas você vai embora... Depois do seu aniversário_*Soluço*_

- Eu não vou embora para sempre

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo a Bella me falou que terei de ficar longe apenas por 2 ou 3 anos apenas para que possa controlar meus poderes e não machuque vocês...

-Você nunca vai nos machucar você é nosso irmãozinho

-Nice..._*Passa o braço pelas costas da irmã trazendo mais para perto*_

_-_Vou sentir saudade...

-Eu também, mas eu vou vir visitar vocês sempre que der

-Vai mesmo?

-Vou eu prometo

-Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

-O que?

-Eu posso fazer a sua festa de aniversário semana que vem?

-Nice você sabe que não gosto de festas...

-Mas Edward é seu ultimo aniversário de verdade pelo que a Bella contou ontem depois você vai parar de envelhecer e...

-Tá, tá você pode fazer a festa só não exagere muito, tá

-Tá, o que você vai fazer hoje?

-Não sei eu tenho que levar minha lição para a Bella depois vou ver se ela quer sair...

-já entendi você vai estar ocupado todo o dia

-Alice... Você viu alguma coisa sobre o dia de hoje?

-não posso dizer nada mas você vai me falar

-vou me arrumar é melhor você descer para tomar café que mamãe vai colocar na mesa

-Então até mais tarde

-Tchau Alice

_*Escolhe uma roupa guarda as folhas em uma pasta e desce para tomar café*_

-Bom Dia

-Bom dia(Todos)

-Como passou a noite filho?

-Tranqüilo

-Vai sair hoje Ed?

-Vou Emmett pra falar a verdade..._*olha o relógio*_ já está na hora deu ir até mais tarde

_*Sai pela porta e estala os dedos, mas nada acontece*_

-(pensamento) É mesmo a Bella me avisou que vamos ficar sem magia durante a lua nova acho que vou de carro

_*Algum tempo depois chega a casa e bate a porta *_

-Olá Edward entre bella me avisou que viria

-Oi Charlie como você está?

-Muito bem, pode subir o quarto dela é o primeiro a esquerda

-Obrigado

_*Sobe a escada a bate na porta*_

-Oi Charlie

-Não é o Charlie

-ah! Entra o Edward

*_Abre a porta e observa o quarto suas paredes eram de um azul suave a janela tinha cortinas lilás no canto havia um guarda roupa e madeira escura ao lado de uma estante cheia de livros com as capas de veludo das mais variadas cores no centro havia no tapete igualmente azul um pouco mais escuro que as paredes, porém um detalhe que chamou a atenção foi uma cama apenas com o colchão sem lençol nem travesseiro *_

-Bom dia Bella arrumando a cama?

-Bom dia Edward é tenho que deixar as coisas prontas para hoje a noite

-Noite entre aspas né? Dormir ao pôr-do-sol parece que eu tenho 2 anos de idade

-Não dá parece nada faz parte da nossa natureza eu e Charlie somos bem mais velhos que você e vamos dormir ao pôr-do-sol

-Falando no Charlie por que ele não é jovem como você?

-ele é só ele usa um feitiço para parecer mais

-Mas a lua nova...

-é, mas era um feitiço que ele usa para parecer mais velho com o tempo nos cansamos de ser eternos adolescentes então usamos um feitiço para parecer mais velhos, mas nunca mudamos realmente de aparência e feitiço feito ...

-Não será desfeito sem permissão de quem o lançou

-Exato agora... Você trouxe os exercícios?

-Trouxe aqui estão _*entrega a pasta*_ e eu vim saber também se você gostaria de dar um passeio hoje

-Adoraria desde que voltemos cedo seria muito desagradável se caíssemos dormindo no meio na rua não é?

-Com certeza que acha de irmos até o rink de patinação em Port angels?

-Muito legal sente-se aqui na cama que eu vou até o banheiro terminar de me arrumar

-Tá _*Senta-se e fica esperando quando uma foto em cima no criado mudo lhe chame a atenção*_

-Bella

-Fala

-Quem essa na foto?

-Em cima do criado mudo?

-é

-é a minha mãe comigo pequena no colo

-Você é muito parecida com ela

- obrigado, mas é apenas quando estou disfarçada de humana porem ela me contou que quando era humana tinha os cabelos pretos

-Que legal eu estava pensando você ainda tem um pouco de magia não tem?

-Só o suficiente para manter minhas assas escondidas por quê?

-Nada só para saber

-Estou pronta vamos?

-(pensamento) Como ela está linda é impossível alguém ser tão bela assim...

-Edward... Vamos?

-Vamos

_*descem a escada e encontram Charlie lendo na sala*_

-Charlie nos vamos sair

-Certo, só tomem cuidado com o horário

-Pode deixar voltaremos antes do pôr-do-sol

-Divirtam-se

-Obrigado

-Como nos vamos até lá?

-Eu vim de carro

-Que bom isso facilita tudo

_*Entram no carro Edward dá a partida *_

-E então bella me conte um pouco mais de você

-O que você quer saber?

-a... o que você gosta de fazer para passar e tempo essa coisas...

-Bem eu sou uma agente do conselho como eu já te contei então não fico muito em casa e de vez em quando eu faço trabalho de anjo da guarda e no meu tempo livre eu gosto muito de jardinagem até tenho uma estufa lá em casa posso te mostrar amanha...

-Você gostaria que eu fosse até a sua casa amanha?

-a...é...*_fica vermelha*_se não for incomodo para você eu adoraria sua companhia...

-Adoraria ir a sua casa amanha se você aceitar ir à minha festa de aniversário que a Alice vai organizar na sexta feira

-Claro, eu vou a sua festa

-chegamos vamos?

-vamos

-Qual o número do seu sapato?

-36

-Nossa você tem um pé de anjo literalmente

-Como se eu já não tivesse ouvido essa antes

-Eu sei que a piada foi fraca aqui estão os seus patins

-Obrigado

_*Colocam os patins e vão para a pista de gelo que milagrosamente estava vazia*_

-Sabe patinar Bella?

-Só olhe

_*Acelera um pouco e da um salto simples aterrissando com perfeição indo para o lado de Edward que olhava admirado*_

-Isso responde sua pergunta?

-Por que eu não estou surpreso?

-Por que você já dançou comigo

-Falado nisso amanha temos ensaio de palco no teatro de Seattle e quinta feira é a apresentação você esta ansiosa?

-_*Baixinho* _Eu vou dançar com você não a porque ficar nervosa...

-O que você disse Bella?

-Eu... É... Eu disse que não é preciso ansiedade quando se a confiança entre os parceiros e eu confio em você

-A ta vamos dar uma volta na pista?

-Vamos

_*Começam a patinar lado a lado graciosamente ao redor da pista*_

-(pensamento) Vai Edward é só pegar a mão dela

_*segura a mão dela entrelaçando os dedos esperando uma reação que para sua surpresa veio na forma de um aperto continuo com os dedos entrelaçados*_

_*Depois de algum tempo de silencio eles entregam os Patins e sentam-se em um banco perto da pista *_

-Bella...

-Fala Edward

-Você se lembra daquele dia na floresta?

-Qual? o dia que você descobriu que eu era uma grande mentira?

-Você não era uma grande mentira era apenas diferente do que aparentava por dentro você é a mesma pessoa doce, graciosa, atenciosa, desconfiada, distraída... Mas não era dessa parte do dia e sim de um pouco antes de Jesebel apareceu

-Você quer continuar de onde... Paramos?

-Só se você quiser...

_-(_pensamento) nos aproximamos vagarosamente coloquei minhas mãos por traz de sua cabeça trazendo-a mais para enquanto ela fazia o mesmo comigo quando nossos lábios se tocaram foi a melhor sensação que já tive em toda a minha vida parecia que éramos feitos um para outro eu explorava toda sua boca e ela fazia o mesmo com a minha começamos a nos afastar vagarosamente trocando olhares profundos

-Foi melhor do que eu imaginava

-Você andava imaginando meu beijo Edward?

-Não que eu tenha tido muito tempo, mas depois de chegar tão perto é impossível de deixar de imaginar...

-Também estava curiosa sobre seu beijo, mas... já são 5h o pôr-do-sol é as 6 é melhor irmos

-Vamos

_*A viagem de carro seguiu tranqüila com Edward roubam selinhos de Bella de vez em quando*_

_-_Você quer entrar um pouco?

-Acho melhor não o sol está quase se pondo não quero acabar dormindo na sua casa

-Você está certo até amanha então

-Eu ganho um beijo de despedida

-Claro

_*Se beijam*_

-Ate

_*Bella se afasta e entra em casa Edward da a partida no carro a vai para casa*_

-Oi Bell's como foi hoje maravilhoso Charlie

-Até imagino o porquê...

-Agora vamos subir que faltam poucos minutos para a noite

_*Bella sobe veste sua camisola que era um vestido de alças finas, branco e pregueado logo abaixo do busto longo até o tornozelo não muito Justo, porém delineava bem os seus contornos* _

_*Bella deita na cama e fica olhando o pôr-do-sol da janela pensando em seu dia com Edward era verdade ela gostava dele desde a primeira vez que o vira e agora sabia que era correspondida não podia estar mais feliz quando a noite veio caio em sono profundo tendo como ultima lembrança o rosto de Edward*_


	13. Chapter 14

Capítulo 15

Edward Pov's

_*Depois do treino Edward vai para casa quando chega ao invés de ir para seu quarto como costume fica um pouco sentado na sala*_

-Filho o que aconteceu você parece preocupado

-Nada mãe. Só estou pensando

-Em que?

-É que amanha é lua cheia

-Depois de tudo você terá de ir embora não é?

-Sim para manter vocês em segurança

-Duvido que você possa ser tão perigoso assim, mas eu sei por experiência própria que não nunca é bom contrariar o tutor

-É que tudo está indo tão... Rápido há 15 dias eu pensava que eu era um feiticeiro cujo os poderes apenas vieram mais cedo agora eu sei que nem humano eu sou

-A humanidade é muito superestimada nesse mundo existe todo tipo de criatura feiticeiro vampiros fadas e anjos cada um com sua magia. Nos fazemos parte desse mundo somos os responsáveis pela proteção da humanidade em quanto os anjos protegem a ordem para que humanidade não fique sabendo da nossa existência. É bem possível nos encontremos em alguma missão às vezes somos convocados para ajudar anjos em missão na Terra

-Realmente, mas vou sentir falta de vocês de qualquer jeito

-Nos também, mas quero que me prometa que sempre vai seguir em frente sem ter medo do que pode vir no futuro sendo corajoso enfrentando sempre de cabeça erguida

-Vocês me ensinaram bem pode passar quanto tempo for eu nunca me esquecerei do que vocês me ensinaram

-E com vai ser sua apresentação hoje?

_-_Vai ser uma competição de duplas que representaram a escola

-A bella vai se sua dupla?

-é

-Como você vai vestido?

-Tem que ser a rigor de terno e gravata

-vou passar seu terno e deixar em cima da cama que horas você vai pro teatro?

-Os dançarinos têm que estar no teatro às 11 horas e os convidados as 3 da tarde

-Certo. São nove horas agora vou passar seu terno você pode subir e chamar seus irmãos para mim?

-Claro

_*Sobe para o segundo andar bate na porta do quarto de cada um dos irmãos recebendo um "Gentil" "Sai fora me deixa dormir" de cada um depois vai para seu quarto ouvir um pouco de música*_

_*Algum tempo depois*_

-Edward, são 10 horas a mamãe está te chamando

_-_Já vou

_*Coloca o terno em uma sacola se despede de todos. Pega o carro e segue para o teatro de port angels chegando lá encontra Bella no camarim conversando com Ângela e outras meninas*_

-Gente licença o Edward chegou vou chamá-lo ele para ensaiarmos um pouco

-oi Bella tudo bem?

-Tudo e com você?

-tudo, já é nossa vez no ensaio de placo?

-Próxima dupla Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan!

-Acho que sim vamos?

-Vamos

_*Vão para o placo e começam a dançar mesmo sem musica e começam a conversar*_

-Aproveite bem esse é provavelmente o ultimo festival que você poderá participar pelo menos aqui na Terra

-Por que?

-Depois de hoje a noite você irá se tornar tão ágil e gracioso quanto qualquer anjo seria muita injustiça com os humanos

-A...mas e você por que está competindo?

-Bom... Essa é minha primeira Exibição em antes disso eu só ia a exibições em grupos assim chamava mesmo atenção alem disso a qualidade da dança depende de quem conduz

-Um...

_*Depois de algum tempo*_

-Meninos vão vestir o figurino que em meia hora a platéia vai entrar

-Certo (Todos)

Bella Pov's

_*No Camarim*_

-(pensamento)Que bom que ele está aproveitando seu tempo na Terra afinal iremos embora hoje de madrugada ou amanha bem cedo

-Tá pensando em que Bella?

-Nada Fernanda é só esse é minha ultima apresentação de dança com vocês

-Com assim?

-Eu e o meu pai vamos voltar para a França daqui a uns dias

-Nossa Bella você vai fazer falta no grupo

-Obrigado mas não estou triste vou apenas dar o meu melhor hoje

-É o mais certo a se fazer

*_Depois nos bastidores*_

-(pensamento) Não acredito que ele conseguiu ficar ainda mias perfeito de terno

-Nossa Bella como você está bonita com esse vestido

-Posso dizer o mesmo de você nem parece aquele menino assustado que eu vi naquela noite na clareira

-E você nem parece aquele anjo frio que me capturou com tanta facilidade

-Bem vindos ao V Festival Nacional de Tango  agradecemos a presença de todos dentro te poucos minutos iniciaremos com as apresentações

-Nos somos os primeiro

-Boa sorte Ângela

-Obrigada Bella

-Daremos agora inicio ao festival com uma dupla representante da escola Tango Fire Ângela e Benjamim

_*Ângela e Bem dançaram o tango __Por Una Cabeça__ sendo aplaudidos pelos presentes*_

-Ângela foi maravilhoso

-Obrigado Bella e boa sorte para vocês já que são os próximos

-Obrigado

-Agora teremos a presença aqui no placo da dupla Isabella e Edward

-Vamos

_*Entram de mãos dadas e a musica começa*_

_Apresentação (Os dançarinos podem não parecer os dois mas usem um pouco a imaginação pro mim)_

_-(pensamento) Dançávamos com _sincronia ele com sempre conduzindo com perfeição mas algo estava diferente daquela vez na aula de dança estávamos totalmente entregues um ao outro não havia nada que pudesse nos distrair daquele momento estávamos caprichando na coreografia dessa vez com direito a levantadas e piruetas Ele me segurava nos pontos certos sem oscilar nem uma vez eu mesma estava impressionada a musica estava acabando Edward me girou mais uma vez e acabamos juntos recebemos os aplausos e fomos para os bastidores

-Edward você foi fantástico

-Graças a você *_Se beijam*_

_-_Vem vamos sentar nos bancos de espera para assistir os outros

_*Sentam-se nos bancos para esperar depois que as 8 duplas haviam se apresentado o mestre de cerimônia chama a todos no placo para o encerramento e os últimos aplausos mais tarde Eles se encontram com os Cullen do lado de fora do teatro*_

_-_Vocês foram maravilhosos

-Obrigado(Edward e Bella)

-Edward...

-Diga

-São 6 e30 temos que ir logo a lua surgirá á avisar sua família

-Eu...Certo

_*Se afasta conversa um pouco com todos e volta para perto de Bella*_

_-_Vamos_?_

-Nossa fácil assim achei que ia ser um pouco mais difícil

-Não, nos andamos conversando bastante eles sabem que é necessário

-Que bom vamos para a clareira

_*Estalam os dedos e aparecem na clareira do penhasco *_

-Venha vamos sentar aqui e esperar o pôr-do-sol

-(pensamento)Ficamos algum tempo sentados quando a lua surgiu linda céu os olhos de Edward se nublaram ele se levantou indo em direção ao penhasco então eu tive certeza havia começado

Edward Pov's

-(pensamento) Estávamos sentados quando eu olhei para a lua foi como se sua luz pudesse entrar em mim comecei a ouvir uma voz belíssima que parecia estar me chamando quando dei por mim não estava mas na clareia e sim em um lugar totalmente escuro em frente a figura mais linda que eu já havia visto em toda minha vida ela tinha os cabelos e olhos prateados da cor da lua e seu rosto não tinha expressão alguma

-Você jura lealdade a lua?

-(pensamento) Não havia como recusar apenas sua presença nos impelia aceitar

-Eu... Juro

-(pensamento) Após falar isso eu fui cercado por um fogo branco que começou a queimar meu corpo a dor era tão grande que era impossível pensar eu sentia o fogo por todo meu corpo transformando meus ossos em o que me parecia carvão eu já não sentia mais minha pele tudo era apenas uma bola de fogo foi quando eu comecei a sentir o fogo baixar um pouco e diminuir até ficar apenas no meu coração que batia descontrolado o fogo passou deixando apenas seu calor dentro mim quando achei que tudo havia acabado senti como se meu corpo estivesse se partindo em dois em minhas costas haviam duas estacas pedindo passagem para fora elas rasgaram minha pele e continuaram crescendo logo começaram a se alargar ganhando penas muito brancas eu não podia mais agüentar aquela tortura eu ainda não havia acordado quando a voz da Bella me trouxe de volta a realidade

-Edward...Edward...Acorde vamos eu sei que está doendo muito agora vamos voar até o riacho para tirar o sangue de suas assas

-(pensamento) Voar? Assas? Do que ela estava falando... Foi quando eu me lembrei de tudo agora eu era um anjo completo quando levantei a cabeça me surpreendi como não pude perceber como ela era bela seu rosto era harmonioso seus cabelos caiam pelas costas cobrindo suas assas branquíssimas sua pele reluzia a luz da lua que me parecia muito mais bonita agora

-Venha, mas tente ir devagar você é muito rápido agora

_*Ela estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar e vão juntos até a borda do penhasco*_

-Controlar suas assas é fácil sinta o ponto onde elas se unem a sua coluna mova ligeiramente para cima depois para baixo

-(pensamento)E fiz como ela mandou e antes que eu pudesse perceber estava no ar aquilo era tão maravilhoso era como se eu tivesse nascido para aquilo quando e me virei e olhei para a floresta percebi o estrago que havia feito muitas arvores perto de onde eu estava haviam caído e no lugar onde eu estivera sentado não havia grama apenas Terra

-Viu eu te avisei que o despertar é uma força poderosa

-Bella o fogo foi real?

-Foi sim por que acha que a grama esta queimado ali

-é

-Agora vamos

_*Vão até o riacho a Bella usa um encantamento para limpar as assas de Edward que ainda estavam com o sangue prateado por sua extensão*_

-Bella como eu estou?

-Eu acho que você ficou muito bonito mas veja por você mesmo

_*Vai até o riacho e toma um susto seus cabelo estavam loiros e com alguns trechos compridos sua pele estava muito branca e seus olhos verde-oliva e vestia uma roupa inteiramente branca * Edward_

-vem vamos até a sua casa para você se despedir

-mas Bella eu estou muito diferente não sei se eles estão preparados

-Eu sei tome aqui_*tira do bolso um colar longo com pingente em formato de lua* _Não quero que você use feitiços ainda então ponha esse medalhão ele vai manter você como humano mas apenas durante 1 hora

-Obrigado

_*Vão até a casa dos Cullen e Edward bate a porta*_

_-_Gente

-Edward você voltou o que aconteceu?

-Eu só vim me despedir já vou ter que ir

-A...mas você não mudou?

-Esse medalhão permite que eu mantenha minha aparência humana apenas por uma hora

-a...Vamos sentir saudade volte quando puder nos visitar

-Pode deixar mãe

-Adeus

-Edward vamos?

_*Saí de casa o sol já estava no céu e colocou rapidamente a mão sobre o rosto*_

-Sol não é nada gentil conosco eu também não gosto apenas estou acostumada afaste-se vou abri o portal

_*Tira a adaga do cinto e recita o feitiço*_

_-Humus ex angelus humus vacuus vicis partum vestri ianua super ut is _

*_O portal se abre, porém sem deixar a mostra o destino final*_

-Bella o Charlie não vai?

-Ele já foi na frente vamos?

-Vamos?

_*Retira o medalhão mudando de aparência e olha uma ultima vez para a casa de seus pais onde todos o olhavam espantados da porta segura a mão de Bella e atravessa o portal deixando para traz sua vida de humano*_


	14. Chapter 15

Capítulo 16

Bella Pov's

_*Atravessando o portal chegam a um espaço amplo onde dois anjos guardavam a entrada para Filários*_

-Identificação por favor

-Agente Swan e Anjo Edward

-Não há registro do Anjo Edward

-Ele é meu protegido e acabou de deixar a Terra

-Por Favor a frente para que seu registro seja feito

-Claro

-Nome Completo?

-Edward Cullen

-Idade?

-17

-Nome do Tutor?

-Isabella Marie Swan

-Elemento?

-Ar

-Bem Vindo a Filários

_*Saem da sala de admissões chegando em uma cidade bem arborizada o sol brilhava forte no céu mas não machucava os olhos como na Terra havia vários anjos cuidando de seus afazeres diários e havia alguns apenas sentados no gramado lendo*_

-Vem Edward vamos até a minha casa

-Vamos

_*Vão andando até uma casa de dois andares com um tom azul suave com um grande jardim na frente*_

-Sua casa é bonita

-Obrigado mas acho que não está tão bonita assim por dentro afinal faz quase 2 anos que eu estou na Terra

-Você estava me esperando a 2 anos?

-é desde que seus poderes apareceram

-Nossa eu já te dei muito trabalho né?

-Nem tanto você é talentoso isso já facilita muito

-Obrigado

_*Entram na casa havia muita poeira estava tudo fechado e os moveis estavam cobertos por panos brancos *_

-*Suspiro*Quer me ajudar a arrumar?

-Claro

-Ótimo tire os panos que eu vou arejar um pouco a casa

-Tá

_*Edward começa a dobrar os panos dos moveis*_

-a...esqueci de te avisar aqui em Filários é bem mais fácil controlar a magia do que na Terra tente usar um feitiço a formula é Curvus iam Vai fazer com os panos fiquem limpos e dobrados vindo para sua mão veja

-_Curvus iam! __*Um pano que estava em cima de uma poltrona fica branco novamente se dobra com perfeição e vem para a mão dela*_

_-_Vou tentar _Curvus iam! __*Um dos panos fica branco mas fica jogado no chão*_

-Muito bom

-bom nada ele nem dobrou

-é assim no começo o que falta para você é pratica tente de novo depois agora vou te mostrar um dos feitiços mais básicos para nos elementais do ar

-Certo

-Eu vou manipular as correntes de ar mandado-as por toda a sala, mas esse você não vai praticar agora, pois eu gosto dos meus pertence inteiros e dá para um bom estrago quando ainda não se controla a intensidade das correntes

-Tudo Bem

_*Bella fica no centro da sala e começa o encanto*_

-_Que meu elemento ajude-me nessa tarefa correntes de ar venham!_

_*Um vento moderado começa a surgir na sala Bella o controla com as mãos levando-o por toda a sala carregando a poeira depositado pelos moveis indo para os outros cômodos fazendo com que as janelas se abrissem e o sol entrasse por toda a casa revelando um ambiente habilmente decorado e confortável *_

_-_pronto acho que o pó já acabou

-Isso foi muito legal

-Obrigado eu sou boa em feitiços domésticos por que saí da casa de Charlie faz muito tempo

-a...

-Vamos lá para cima arrumar os quartos

-Por quê? nem é lua nova

-Eu sei por mais que não precisemos dormir vamos arrumar a decoração os livros a escrivaninha alem disso logo iremos logo iremos começar seus treinos de duelos e a melhor forma de nos recuperamos de machucados é uma boa noite de sono

-mas você não falou que usaríamos a poção de restauração para isso

-essa poção funciona como cicatrizante externo, mas com feridas mais profundas e para recuperarmos nosso poderes plenamente só dormindo

-Entendi

-Bom vamos subir

_*Foram até o segundo andar chegando a um quarto com apenas uma janela e nada mais*_

-Esse é meu quarto

-Mas bella não tem nada aqui

-Só espere _distinguo_

_*O quarto fica decorado da mesma forma do da casa da Terra*_

-Nossa, então aquele era mesmo seu quarto

-era agora vamos até o seu quarto

-tá

-pense em como você quer seu quarto se concentre e lance o feitiço

- _distinguo_

_*A decoração é igual ao da Terra*_

-Matando a saudade de casa?

-é

-logo você se acostuma alem disso com seu talento logo você terá treinado o suficiente para ir a Terra

-serio?

-é... Vamos para o ginásio treinar

-tá Bella eu percebi que o sol daqui não machuca por que?

-é que ele tem menos luz do que na Terra

-a...

_*Depois de algum tempo eles chegam ao ginásio*_

-Bella! Não acredito você está de volta

-Sofia! A quanto tempo

_*correm a se abraçam*_

-a quanto tempo você chegou?

-algumas horas e você

-eu volte faz alguns meses e o seu protegido consegui encontrar?

-Edward venha aqui um pouquinho

-sim

-essa é Sofia ela é minha amiga desde os tempos de academia

-muito prazer

-você estava treinado com seu protegido So?

-estava deixa eu chamar ela aqui, Yuki!

_*Uma Jovem com traços orientais aterrissa perto deles*_

-Chamou Sofia?

-é apenas para você conhecer a Isabella minha amiga da academia

-Muito prazer

-Agora vamos para casa você vai ficar treinando Bella?

-Vou podemos combinar de sair com as outras meninas ela já voltaram da Terra?

-já só a Julia que ainda está por lá

-Certo até mais tarde

-Bom Edward vamos treinar?

-Vamos

-nos vamos treina seu vôo primeiro depois manipulação do ar eu vou com você tente seguir minhas manobras certo?

-certo

_*Levantam vôo *_

_-__Arelus!_

_*Aros dourados aparecendo no ar*_

_-_Eu vou voar através dos aros tente me seguir

-tá

_*Bella começa a voar não muito rápido através dos aros fazendo todo tipo de manobras Edward tinha alguma dificuldade para acompanha, mas não ficava muito para traz*_

_-_controle o ar que passa pelas suas assas para poder fazer as manobras necessárias

_*Os olhos de Edward ficam azuis_ _brilhantes e seu vôo melhora muito*_

_-Muito bom _

_*Algumas horas depois*_

_-_Vem Edward vamos para casa você deve estar cansado

-estou Bella posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Fala

-Todos os anjos tem assas né?

-é por que

-é que você me falou para controlar o ar para voar melhor mas como os anjos dos outros elementos fazem?

-Não fazem os anjos do ar são os que voam melhor e mais rápido

-a...

_*mais tarde na casa*_

-O que você quer fazer agora? você já fez seus deveres e eu já terminei de passar suas lições por hoje 

_*Senta-se no sofá*_

-acho que agora eu quero passar um tempo com a minha namorada

-Edward..._*se beijam*_

_*O beijo seguiu-se por vários minutos tornado-se cada vez mais intenso Edward passava suas mãos pelas costas de Bella ela explorava a boca de Edward. Eles estavam deitados um sobre o outro o beijo ia ganhando cada vez mais intensidade quando Bella se afasta ofegante*_

-Edward desse jeito você me deixa sem razão

-Isso sempre foi um talento meu

-convencido

-mas você também esse foi o melhor beijo da minha vida nunca me senti tão vivo

-Obrigada

-sente-se um pouco aqui vamos ler um pouco

-tudo bem

_*Algum tempo (e beijos) depois Bella vai ate a caixa de correio e volta lendo um pergaminho com letras douradas *_

-Vamos Edward vamos treinar

-Vamos de manha hoje?

-a manha rende melhor alem disso temos compromisso a noite

-Temos? Qual?

-é o baile de apresentação dos novos tutores e protegidos

-Por que você não me contou antes?

-Fiquei sabendo agora olha a carta

-a...

_*Depois de algum tempo chegam ao ginásio*_

-Vamos ter um pouco de emoção hoje iremos começar o treino de duelos a primeira coisa que temos é te ensinar a chamar seu poder para seu corpo deixando com que ele te preencha totalmente, mas sem que você perca a consciência você vai usá-lo para fortalecer seu corpo sua velocidade sua resistência e sua força mas primeiro vamos ver qual seu elemento de afinidade

-como assim?

-bom nos temos nosso elemento principal no nosso caso o ar e um elemento que nos damos melhor que os outros o meu, por exemplo, é a terra

-por isso você gosta de jardinagem?

-acho que sim. Vamos ao teste

-teste?

-É. Evocar uma chama de cada elemento e ver qual queima mais forte a formula é _charmix _e o nome do elemento

-certo posso escolher qualquer um para começar?

-pode

-_Charmix Terra_

_*Uma pequena chama verde aparece na palma de sua mão *_

-não é isso feche a mão para apagar a chama e tente de novo

-_Charmix Fogo_

_-_ainda não de novo

-_Charmix Água_

_*uma chama grande aparece na mão dele*_

_-_Agora sim agora vamos ao treino de duelo recite o encanto _Elementos naturais concedam-me seus poderes_

_- __Elementos naturais concedam-me seus poderes_

_*Os olhos mudam de cor e um círculo mágico aparece sob seus pés*_

-Muito bom agora lance uma esfera de energia nesse alvo

*_ele atira a esfera que acaba voando longe do alvo*_

_-_Mais mira

_*Varias horas depois*_

-Vamos para casa nos arrumar

-Bella eu não tenho roupa para ir

-Não se preocupe nos temos que ir de uniforme você vai com a roupa da vez que se transformou e eu vou com meu uniforme de agente

*_Depois de algum tempo os dois se encontram na sala ambos vestidos de brancos*_

-Vamos os de branco?

-é as cores variam de acordo com o elemento

-a...

-vamos?

-vamos

_*Chegando ao prédio do conselho a grande conselheira Tatiana começa o discurso*_

-Desejo a todos os novos protegidos minhas boas vindas e boa sorte aos novos tutores tenho certeza que todos se aplicarão aos estudos para...

_*Uma flecha negra flamejante passa por todo o salão acabando perto da conselheira que retira o bilhete e o Le*_

Minhas mais sinceras boas vindas aos novos protegidos e tutores em breve nos encontraremos

Jesebel

-Agentes do conselho por favor reunião urgente

-Edward fique aqui eu já volto

_*Sobe junto com outros 20 tutores que eram agentes do conselho chegam em uma sala onde todos ficam em volta de uma mesa e fazem uma pequena reverencia*_

-Conselheira

-Agentes acho que não tenho mais nada para explicar Jesebel deu sinal de vida e prometeu ataque logo o melhor que temos a fazer é treinar os novos protegidos para que saibam se defedender

-Mas conselheira não deveríamos preparar todos os agente para uma batalha?

-não Agente Rafael eu confio da capacidade de cada um de vocês devemos nos preocupar pelos mais novos não podemos perder vidas inocentes devemos começar as aulas na academia o mais cedo possível vocês devem receber as indicações de professores e as convocações para os alunos essa semana ainda agora peço que todos levem seus aprendizes para suas casas e descansem pois os treinos serão com rigor máximo

-Sim conselheira

*_Fazem uma pequena reverencia e saem da sala*_

_-_Vamos Edward devemos ir para casa para descansar a partir de amanha treinaremos de verdade

-Mas Bella o que aconteceu?

-Jesebel prometeu um ataque


End file.
